The Necklace Two  Diamond's Revenge
by Silverstarlet
Summary: This is the sequel to 'The Necklace'. Metalia was sent to the underworld and Serena was given her life back thanks to beryl, but would her life return to normal? Now Diamond has his eyes set on her and wants her. Read and see what he has planned for her.
1. Chapter 1

Hey there readers, I am writing a sequel to The Necklace and I hope that you enjoy it. This fic is going to be darker and may contain some adult theme's and a possible rape scene but I am not sure about that, I hate writing rape scene and always cry when I read them so I am not sure, it just that this story calls for a scene like that but again still thinking on it. Tell me weather or not there should be a rape scene or not and I will think about it. Again I don't own Sailor Moon or its characters but I own this story. This story will be rated M for mature for adult scene's and a possible rape, so if you don't like it, I have warned you in advance. Don't read it if it will offend you. Again read and review and tell me if this needs a rape scene or not. Well with no further ado here is the story.

**The Necklace Two - Diamond's Revenge. **

**Chapter 1**

It has been two weeks since Metalia was forced from Serena's body and brought to the underworld. After the battle Serena gave the Silver Star necklace to Rei and she tossed it into the fire and the girls watched as it melted within the flame. Serena let out a sigh of relief and Darien held her close, rubbing her back. Since that day Serena had not gone to school, to afraid of the kids and teachers there, her mind still on what Metalia made her do. It was on the Tuesday that her mother made her go back to school. With frightful movement Serena stood outside her school looking up at the tall building with its yellow paint and many windows staring at her, as if accusing her of something. Gulping Serena made her way into the building as the butterflies hatched in her stomach. She played with the hem of the skirt that Ami had given her. All Serena school clothes were ruined because of Metalia fashion style and Serena had to go to the office to order some new uniforms. With shaky steps she walked to the office and filled out a form ordering three new uniforms before passing it in to the sectary. The sectary smiled at Serena, taking the form, making Serena give a small smile in return. With a little bit more confidence she gained from the office than when she came into the building, Serena left for her first class.

Serena nervously shuffled into her first class and spotting Darien's smiling face, his hand waving her over. Serena quickly rushed to the empty seat next to Darien, ignoring the eyes of her fellow students as they followed her. Sitting down Serena let out a breath that she did not know she was holding and Darien grasped her hand squeezing it in reassurance.

"How are you doing?" Darien asked.

"Okay I guess, but it feels weird being back to school and trying to act as if nothing has changed," Serena sighed, biting her lower lip.

"Just know that you have me and the girls, its going to be alright," Darien assured her.

"Quite please," Mr. Chase said from his desk at the front of the class. "Pass all your homework to the front before we start class."

Everyone complied including Serena, since she had not been to school yesterday Ami came over, giving her and helping her with her homework, which Serena was relieved since she did not want to talk or stay after class with Mr. Chase, remembering what had happen between the two of them.

"Serena, see me after class," Mr. Chase stern voice said, making Serena squirm in her seat.

"Yes Sir," Serena squeaked.

The butterflies flew within Serena stomach making her sick as Mr. Chase went on and on about something or other, Serena was not paying much attention, all she could think about was Mr. Chase sloppy kiss and wondering fingers, making her shiver in fright.

After class Serena watched as the student's piled out heading towards their next class; Darien gave her a chase kiss on the cheek and headed out himself, leaving Serena alone with Mr. Chase. Gulping Serena watched as Mr. Chase closed the door to the class, before walking over to take his seat behind his desk.

"Come here, Serena," Mr. Chase choked out, his eyes on Serena.

Gulping again, Serena made her way down to the front of the class standing in front of Mr. Chase desk, hands clasped together in front of her, her palms sweating.

"Yes Sir, did I do something wrong?" Serena asked, averting her eyes.

"Serena we have to talk about what happened that day," Mr. Chase started, "what we shared was wrong. I am your teacher and if anyone found out about it I could lose my job. I am willing to forget about our encounter and give you a passing mark. I know you instructed me to give you an 'A' but I can only give you a 'C'."  
>Serena was shocked, her mouth dried and her tongue swelled, she did not know what to say. Her teacher was willing to forget their encounter and was willing to give her a passing grade as long as she did not blab to the principle.<p>

"That's fine, it's forgotten," Serena choked out.

Mr. Chase blew out a breath and nodded his head, with a wave of his hand he dismissed Serena not able to look at her anymore, because he still lusted after her and wanted to pleasure her in a way that was improper but his job was too important to him to lose at this point.

Serena sighed as she closed the door behind her, leaving Mr. Chase alone in his classroom. _So far so good_, thought Serena, noticing that the hall was empty.

"Great, I am late for my next class," Serena huffed, hurrying over to her locker to get her books.

Quickly checking her watch Serena noticed that by the time she got her books and head to class it would be done, so instead, she grabbed her lunch and closed her locker door.

The sun was bright and warmed as it hit Serena skin as she walked out of the school doors. Smiling at the blue sky, Serena trekked over to the tree, sitting under its cooling shade.

"Now if only I could stay here for the day and not attend anymore classes, I don't think I can handle all the stares," Serena whispered to herself, tears leaking from her eyes remembering all the pain Metalia had put her through.

Nightmares still plagued her dreams of Metalia coming back from the underworld to take over her body and use it to her own satisfaction. Serena shivered, wrapping her arms around her body, trying to warm herself against her imagination.

"Serena, shouldn't you be in class?" A voice said, behind her.

Frightened Serena screeched jumping up off the ground, turning around to find Diamond leaning against the tree.

"What are you doing here?" Serena gasped, grabbing her chest with her hand to try and slow down her beating heart.

"I have a free period, what are you doing here?" Diamond said, pushing off from the tree.

He slowly stepped towards Serena, his blue uniform fitted nicely on his lean form, showing off his toned arms.

"Mr. Chase wanted to speak with me after class, and when I saw the time I decided to have lunch instead," Serena stammered, dropping her lunch bag to the ground.

"And here I thought you wanted to see me. Last time we were together, you wanted to see and feel me within you," Diamond purred, stepping in front of Serena.

"That…That wasn't me," Serena choked out, stepping back.

"I'm pretty sure it was you and what you were wearing set my blood on fire," Diamond purred, grabbing Serena around the waist pushing her small body up against his hard chest.

"I'm sorry, please let me go," Serena whispered, placing her hands against his chest trying to push him away.

Angered Diamond swung Serena around pinning her against the tree, his breath breathing hard in Serena's face, his lust filled eyes eating her soft white skin and sky blue eyes.

Serena's back slammed against the tree making her cry out in pain. Her body quivered and tears leaked from her eyes.

"Diamond, I know what I did to you was not right and I apologize, please forget about what happened in that classroom and let me go," Serena sobbed, afraid of Diamond.

"Do you mean, you're sorry for being such a tease and leaving me in that classroom without attending to my needs," Diamond hissed against her ear.

Shivers ran down Serena's body; she averted her eyes away from Diamond's, praying that he would let her go.

"Diamond, that was not me that day, I was not acting myself, I felt like another person had taken over my body that day, please let me go," Serena tried to explain but she knew he would never believe that her body was taken over by a monster.

Serena gasped as Diamond cupped her cheek with his right hand making her look up into his heated eyes.

"I tasted you that day; it was like honey; sweet and delicious. I craved to touch and taste you ever since that day and I want us to be together," Diamond said huskily; his left hand trailing callous fingers under her shirt scorching her skin.

"Diamond, No!" Serena shouting, gaining enough courage, she pushed him away with all her strength.

Diamond stumbled a couple of steps surprised marred his handsome face that Serena would reject him.

"I am dating Darien, and I want you to know if I led you on, I am sorry, but it ends here. I don't care for you in that way Diamond," Serena hissed out.

"No girl rejects me, and I say when it ends. You will pay for this," Diamond seethed, his words coming out in one breath.

Diamond glared at Serena and was about to take a step towards her when he heard footsteps on the grass and the bell ring for lunch. Turning around he saw Serena's friends and Darien coming their way.

"This is not finished," Diamond spat, turning to Serena before taking off in the opposite direction, leaving school grounds.

Serena sighed in relief and slumped against the tree before sliding down on the ground. Closing her eyes Serena waited until her friends reached her.

"Serena, you missed class, is something wrong?" Ami asked softly, taking a seat next to Serena.

"No, Mr. Chase had to see me and by the time it was over I was late for class so I decided to skip and have lunch," Serena explained.

"Oh, was that Diamond you were talking to?" Darien asked, sitting to Serena right.

Mina and Lita took their seat in front of Serena; both had worried expression on their faces.

"Yes, it was," Serena whispered. "Look guys I'm tired and just want to eat lunch right now."

Serena grabbed her lunch from the ground and opened it to find a couple of sandwiches, cookies and cakes and even though her stomach growled for food she did not feel like eating since her encounter with Diamond.

Serena wanted to tell her friends and Darien everything that happened when she was under Metalia control, but she just couldn't do it. The thing was Serena was ashamed of the things Metalia did with her body and she felt like she could never be the same again. She could never be the same naïve, innocent, carefree person she once was; Serena felt tainted, almost dirty and no matter how many baths or showers she took she would never be clean. Sighing again Serena took small bits of her lunch lost in thought staring at the ground.

Darien sneaked a glance at his girlfriend; a worried expression held within is eyes. Since Serena has come back to them she has not been the same. He knew she tried to act cheerful and flaky for the sake of her friends, but he knew her better than that. He knew she was hurting and it was hurting him that she would not confined in him. Serena had not spoken a word of the things Metalia did with her body and no matter how hard Darien or the girls tried talking to her about it; Serena would not open up. Darien wished that she would talk to him because he believed that if she talked about what happened, the sooner she would be able to heal and move on

"You want to go to the movies tonight?" Darien asked, breaking Serena from her thoughts.

"No," Serena breathed, "I think I just want to go home and sleep."

That's it for now folks; this is the first chapter to the second story of The Necklace- Diamonds Revenge. Hope you enjoy it and don't forget to read and review.


	2. Chapter 2: Will life ever be the same?

Hey I am back with another Chapter for you. Hope you enjoy. Again Rated M for sexual content and possible rape, still thinking about it, again don't like it don't read it. Well enjoy.

**Chapter 2: Will life ever be the same?**

Serena sighed as she closed the door to her bedroom, glad that school day had ended. Serena banged her back against the door and slid down to the floor, her eyes glazed with tears that would not spill. _Who knew, it would be this hard going back to school_, Serena thought, banging her head against the door a couple of times.

"I wonder if I could transfer to a different school?" Serena asked herself.

Shaking her head she knew it was impossible to transfer schools since her school was the only middle school in her district. Sighing again, Serena got up off the floor and staggered to her dresser to change into something more comfortable. She settled on a white T-shirt that grazed her knees and blue jeans. Jumping on her bed Serena laid down, wondering what was going to happen to her. Everyone one at school was talking about her radical change that happened three weeks ago and there were whispers in the hall with her name upon every ear in the school, but Serena did not know what the whisperers were saying, she only knew it was about her.

"I hope Diamond has not told anyone about our time in that classroom," Serena whispered, fear clenching her gut as she realized that he might have. "If Darien found out, would he still love me?"

Serena shivered thinking about a life with Darien hating her because of what Metalia did with her body, seducing Diamond in that classroom.

Finally the tears came as Serena sunk into despair. The past two weeks had been a nightmare and Darien was the only light to the darkness that surrounded her. Even though she never talked about the things Metalia did, Darien was always there to hug and hold her. To let her cry out her woes on his shirt as he whispered sweet things into her ear and for a while she thought that with Darien by her side that she would be okay, that she would survive because she had his love, but what if he finds out that his friend Diamond had kissed and sucked her most intimate of places, how would Darien react.

"He would dump me for sure. It would not be the first time Darien has dumped me for Diamond," Serena cried, remembering when Darien ended their friendship.

**Three years ago**

It was four months since Darien transferred to school and Serena was happy to be friends with such a nice guy. He overlooked her braces and laughed when she klutz out, helping her back up onto her feet. They shared one class together in the morning with Mrs. Bettle and they ate lunch together everyday, but this day was different. It was Wednesday and they had a very important test which Darien helped Serena study for the night before. Once they entered class and took their seats at the back so they could pass notes back and forth, suddenly Diamond, the most popular guy in school walked in. Serena glanced over at Diamond with a scowl on her face, her cheeks flushed red as she remembered the time Diamond tripped her in the halls and she had fell into the principle. He had a hot cup of coffee in his hand. The coffee cup flew up in the air and the hot liquid fell on Serena school uniform soaking and burning her skin. Serena had cried as the principle ushered her to the nurse's office. The kids all laughed at her, cheering Diamond on. It was that day Serena hated Diamond and would never forgive him. Now Diamond was entering the room and instead of sitting with his usual friends he sat right beside Darien much to Serena's discomfort. Diamond long white hair was pulled back into a ponytail and his purple eyes studied Darien now and then as they took their test. The test went well and Serena was happy that she might have actually passed the test but as she headed out of the room she turned to see if Darien was following behind her. Serena eyes widen in shock; seeing Darien talking and laughing with Diamond. Huffing Serena stormed out of the classroom tears stinging her eyes. Darien never showed up for lunch that afternoon and Serena had to eat alone, which was a first for Serena. Fear gripped her heart, wondering why Darien did not meet her for lunch. She knew that they did not have class together in the afternoon but she would try to catch him before he left school. The afternoon dragged on for Serena, counting the hours wishing for her last class to be done for the day so she could see Darien again. Serena blushed as she thought of Darien. Since Darien transferred to her school, Serena tried to think of him as just a friend but with his ebony hair and deep blue eyes; Serena loved him. She hoped that one day, when they were older; they would be together forever. Serena knew it was silly but she could not help but love Darien, he was unlike any boy in school. Serena blushed again; the bell ringing ending class. Serena jumped out of her seat and raced towards Darien's locker. Serena stopped two feet when she noticed Darien and Diamond talking. Breathing hard she tried to calm her beating heart and casually strolled up to Darien and to her dismay Diamond.

"Hey Darien," Serena cried cheerfully, ignoring Diamond.

"Hi Serena," Darien said back; his eyes on Diamond.

"Serena, what are you doing here, don't you have a meeting with the floor soon," Diamond laughed.

"I don't klutz out all the time Diamond," Serena hissed, her eyes narrowing into slits. "Darien are we still hanging out afterschool today, we can go to the arcade."

"Why would a guy like Darien go out with a geek like you Serena," Diamond laughed again, hitting a very uncomfortable Darien on the back. "Besides he's hanging out with me."

Serena eyes widen in shock and she turned to Darien; he was staring at the floor his head bend in shame.

"Darien, what's going on? We're friends, aren't we?" Serena asked.

Darien head shot up and his eyes fell on Serena for a moment before looking to Diamond's smug face before turning back to Serena.

"Diamond's right, why would I hang with a loser like you, you can't even keep you feet on the ground for five minutes," Darien spat, his face blank of all emotions.

"If that's what you want, you got it pal," Serena screamed, drawing the eyes of everyone in the hallway.

Flipping her hair she walked passed Darien; she felt something hit her feet and her arms flared wildly before she fell onto the floor. Laugher erupted in the halls as Serena turned to see that Darien had tripped her. His leg sticking out and a cruel smile on his face; Diamond was bent over in laughter. Serena eyes filled with tears, her heart breaking with betrayal.

"I hate you Darien and I hope to never see you again!" Serena cried; standing on her own to feet once more before taking off; running out of the school.

After that day, Darien started to tease and taunt her whenever he saw her and they became arch enemies. Insults passed their lips in the hallways and their friendship became something of the past, never to spoken of again.

_End of flashback_

Serena shook the past from her head and stretched before sitting up in bed.

"Would Darien betray me again?" Serena whispered; she heard her mother call her down for supper.

With a heavy heart Serena slumped downstairs and into the kitchen where Sammy and her mother sat waiting for her. Homemade pizza sat on the table before her, but Serena did not feel hungry, but she sat anyway and took only a single slice.

Ilene looked on in worry, she did not know what was going on with Serena, but her attitude on life has changed and Ilene wished that she could help. Serena bizarre antics started three weeks ago when she started to change her personality. Ilene doesn't remember everything that happened in those three weeks very well, she could only remember that Serena had colored her hair black, but she quickly changed it back to blonde. _It must be boy trouble_, thought Ilene, watching Serena take small bites out of her pizza.

After supper Serena staggered back up to her room and crawled into bed hoping that sleep would take her away from her troubles for a least a little while. Closing her eyes, Serena drifted of to sleep; a nightmare slowly forming in her brain.

_Nightmare_

Serena lay in bed as her window opened slowly sending a chill throughout the room. Her eyes shot open as The Mist entered her room and glided above her body. Serena tried to move, to run but her body would not obey her mind. The Mist floated over her body and Serena could hear Metalia cold laugher filter through her ears. Fears made her body sweat, making her stick to her sheets. The black Mist slowly started to descend into her body.

"It's about time, once Metalia takes over your body, then we can get back to where we started," Diamond voice entered the room.

Shocked, Serena could see Diamond lean form from the corner of her eye.

"Help me," Serena whispered to Diamond, but all he did was laugh.

"Serena, I can't believe you. How can you say you love me when you're having sex with Diamond," Darien's voice said.

Serena noticed that his body metalize out of nowhere, standing right beside Diamond.

"I can't believe I said that I loved you, you are so weak," Darien spat, his voice filled with loathing.

Serena screamed lodged in her throat. Tears fell from her eyes as she watched Metalia's misty form enter her body, overtaking her mind, shoving Serena soul out, killing her within Minutes.

Serena screamed as she saw her own body get up off the bed and walk over to Darien and Diamond in her room. She watched as her body snaked her arms around Diamond's neck, kissing him.

Serena sat up screaming, waking up from her nightmare, her breath coming out in gasps and sweat clung to her brow. She grabbed her body making sure she was in control. Serena laugh shakily, feeling that her body was hers and no one else's.

"Metalia is gone, she is gone to the underworld and will never come back," Serena cried, her dream overwhelming her as tears poured onto her cheeks.

Even though she tried to reassure herself that Metalia was gone for good; fear still gripped her body, refusing to leave. She took another couple of deep breaths calming her racing heart before she lay back down again. Turning on her side she glanced at her clock.

"Six, almost time to get up for school," Serena said to herself, throwing the blanket off, getting out of bed.

That's it for now. Hope you like it and I will have the next chapter up shortly. Review and tell me what you think. Smile.


	3. Chapter 3: rumors

Here is the next chapter, rated M for mature. 0_0 is for chapter breaks.

**Chapter 3: The Rumors**

Serena held in a cry as the hot water burned her skin red, but she did not move away instead she embraced the pain, this was the only way she truly felt that her body was her own. Serena quickly grabbed her rose scented soap and scrubbed her red skin before washing her hair with mint shampoo that her mother bought for her yesterday. After her shower, Serena blow dried her hair until it was softly flowing down her back, grabbing her elastics and pins, she put her blonde hair up in her trade mark style; two buns sitting at the top of her head like a bunny, while the rest flowed down in tails on the sides. Bangs shaped her oval face making her blue eyes stand out. Looking at herself in the mirror, Serena placed a small amount of lip gloss to her dry lips. With a frown Serena turned away from the bathroom mirror and shuffled off to her room, again dressing in one of Ami's borrowed uniform.

"I will never pick up anything from the ground again," Serena sighed; looking in her closet, at the provocative clothes that she did not throw out yet. "I will throw these clothes out when I get home from school today."

Serena sighed again, knowing that she will leave the clothes in there for another day. Serena didn't know why she kept the clothes and everyday she tells herself that she will throw them out, but she never does. Stumbling downstairs she quickly put on her shoes and grabbed her book bag and lunch before heading out the door, skipping breakfast which was a habit. Cars and people crowded the sidewalks and streets but Serena did not pay attention to anything going on around her, she just stared at the cloudless blue sky, wondering when her life would get back to normal, but she was yanked from her thoughts when someone grabbed her arm rather tightly. Shocked Serena tried to pull her arm away, a scream lodged in her throat; seeing an hand connected to the arm, her eyes followed the arm, which attached to a body and when she looked up, she saw Diamond's smiling at her.

"Beautiful day isn't it?" Diamond asked.

"Diamond, let go of my arm," Serena demanded, ignoring his question.

"But Serena we have unfinished business," Diamond said, pulling her against his chest, his left arm slithered around her waist, making sure she could not move.

Serena's eyes lit up in fright as she stared at Diamond.

"Unfinished business?" Serena questioned, confused.

"I will make you a deal, come with me now and I will take you somewhere where we can be alone and get acquainted with each other or I will ruin you," Diamond breathed in her ear.

Serena trembled in Diamonds arms and tears sprang to her eyes.

"Let's just forget about it Diamond. It was the past, its over," Serena pleaded, trying to talk some sense into him.

"You owe me," Diamond hissed.

Suddenly Diamond let go of Serena and step back causing Serena to stumble in shock almost landing on her butt.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Darien's voice chimed in.

Surprised, Serena turned to see Darien walking up to them; his ebony hair tussled in the wind, blowing into his midnight blue eyes. Serena sighed in relief and waited for Darien to join them. Darien placed his arm around his girlfriends shoulder, giving her a quick kiss on the lips before turning his attention to Diamond.

"Hey Diamond, what's new with you?" Darien asked, smiling at his long time friend.

"Nothing much, just having a chat with Serena," Diamond said, turning his burning gaze on Serena's petite form.

"Yes, it was nice chatting with you Diamond but my answer is still no," Serena said, holding on to Darien's shirt for strength.

"Fine," Diamond hissed, turning away from the couple, storming off.

"What was that about?" Darien asked, scratching his head.

"Nothing, he wanted to copy my homework," Serena lied, laughing nervously.

"Wow, he must be in trouble if he has to copy from you," Darien joked, which earned him a punch in the arm from Serena.

"You're supposed to be my boyfriend and be supportive, if you're going to insult me, I can always find a new guy," Serena taunted, smiling at Darien's frown.

"Never, I will be the only man for you, Serena," Darien said, seriously, "How about this charming boyfriend walks you to school, then after school we can go to the arcade," Darien asked, hoping she would say yes.

Serena looked up at his charming face, studying his high cheek bone and sun-kissed skin.

"I would love that," Serena said, smiling.

Darien sighed in relief; in the two weeks that they have been together, he has only been able to get her to leave her house twice, other than that, they would stay in, either upstairs in her room or in the living room watching TV. Darien smiled, cupping her cheek before bringing his head down to kiss her sweet lips. He could hear her sigh as he deepened the kiss, but with regret he pulled away.

"We better get to school, I don't want to be late," Darien said, regretfully.

0_0

"How dare she refuse me," Seethed Diamond, storming down the street.

His body tense in rage, bumping into people without apology; he balled his hands into fists, digging his nails into his flesh.

"She will regret the day she messed with me. I will have you Serena, mark my words," Diamond vowed, "But first I think I might have to teach you a lesson."

Diamond smile, thinking of all the things that he could do to make Serena life a living hell. Diamond smile broaden as he entered through the gates of school.

0_0

"Okay, I will see you in first class," Darien said, kissing Serena's cheeks, before heading off to his locker.

Smiling, Serena watched his retreating back, wishing he would turn around so she may look upon his beauty. Sighing Serena skipped her to locker, smiling and feeling good about herself, the walk with Darien really lighten her mood, making her less nervous. Serena even ignored all the eyes that followed her; it was not until she got to her locker that her beautiful smile was taken from her face. Serena's eyes widen, tears started to gather, but she held them back, her mouth form a 'O'. On her locker in big black letters wrote, 'Serena is a slut,' Serena was too shocked to move, but she could hear her classmates around her, chuckling at her expense.

"They say she fucked a teacher right in class," Serena heard a girl say.

"I heard that she did it with Diamond behind Darien's back," Another girl commented.

Serena covered her ears, trying to block out their hurtful words. Tears finally flooded down her cheeks, she could no longer hold them back. Her body trembled and she fell to her knees. It was not until she felt hands on her shoulders that Serena screamed.

"Serena, its okay, it's me, Ami," Ami cooed, trying to calm Serena down.

Serena stared up at Ami and allowed her to pull her into a hug.

"Its going to be okay Serena," Ami sighed, "Scenes over, get out of here!"

Ami's shot daggers at the students until they fell away, leaving Serena and Ami alone in the hallway.

"Serena, you're not a slut," Ami said, "We should tell the principle."

"But its true, when Metalia took over my body, she made me do things," Serena stuttered, "She turned me into a Slut."

"Did you have sex with anyone?" Ami asked, logically.

"No, but she…she made me kiss someone and…and she let someone touch my private parts," Serena cried, hiccups making her words slur a little.

"Honey, that was not you, it was Metalia, and in order to be a slut you have to have sex with a lot of men," Ami stated firmly, "You are not a slut, lets go to the principle's office."

Ami pulled Serena onto shaky legs, before they slowly walked down the hall towards the principle's office.

Serena fidget in her seat wishing that Ami could of stayed with her, but she had to go to class, the secretary smiled at her once or twice but Serena could not calm down. Finally the secretary called Serena's name, motioning her to go into the principle's office. Licking her dry lips, Serena slowly walked into the office.

Mr. Dickson sat behind his desk, a big pair of glasses perched on his nose; his beady eyes stared shrewdly at Serena.

"You make take a seat Serena," Mr. Dickson said, his meaty hand indicating to the empty chair across from him.

"Thank you Sir," Serena whispered, taking her seat.

"What seems to be the problem?" Mr. Dickson asked.

"Some kids wrote horrible words on my locker," Serena explained.

"Really, defacing school property is a serous offense, do you know who done it?" Mr. Dickson asked, leaning back in his chair.

"No," Serena whispered.

"What did they write?" Mr. Dickson asked.

"They wrote that I was a slut," Serena explained, sharing at her toes.

"I will not tolerate this kind of behavior in my school, but since we do not know who wrote those words, I can not place any kind of punishment at this time, but I will let the students know that this is childish, offense behavior and will not be tolerated at this school," Mr. Dickson stated, "Is there anything else you wish to add Serena?"

"No,"

"Go to class, and I will handle everything," Mr. Dickson said, dismissing Serena.

Serena felt relieved as she left the principle's office. Feeling lighter for having told someone that could help her, without realizing how much of a target that it would make her. Serena hurried off to her first class.

Hey there people, sorry I took so long in putting up this chapter, writers block on this story and all my concentration was on my other story 'The Moon Kingdom', but late tonight I got inspired somewhat, it was still really hard to fight the block, but I managed. This chapter is not that exciting but the next one will be, keep reading and don't forget to review. Smile.


	4. Chapter 4: Bad day

Hey there readers, here is another chapter, hope you enjoy. Sailor Moon is not owned by me, to bad, anyway rate M for mature theme, you have been warned.

**Chapter 4: Bad day.**

When the lunch bell rang, Serena wished that she could go home and hide under her blanket never to leave, but she knew her mother would force her to go back to school. Serena sighed walking down the hall making her way to the doors leading outside, she opened the door and was glad to feel the sun rays warming her skin. She spotted her friends under their tree waiting for her to arrive, but she could not face them yet. Sighing again, Serena turned away from her friends and walked towards the back of the school. Stairs to the roof met her in the back and she quickly climbed them escaping the students and the rumor about her. Serena sat on the edge of the roof overlooking the school ground. Pulling out her lunch, Serena looked down at her sandwich and with dismay she put it back into her bag, hunger evading her as she thought over the morning. Tears spilling from her eyes as she remembered the locker incident.

"How can people be so cruel," Serena whispered sadly.

If only that was where it had ended but it was not, once she told the principle what had happened he made a announcement during class over the P.A. system in a very stern voice about what happens to people who defile school property and taunt students, anyone who is caught will be expelled for the rest of the year. Murmurs erupted in the classroom and all eyes landed on Serena as she walked through the door, late. She tried to make it to a seat, but a couple of girls thought it funny to trip her on her way, Serena was lucky she did not fall as she made her way to sit by Ami, who smiled, trying to reassure Serena, but it did not work. After class the kids seemed to push and shove her petit body around, making it impossible for her to remain on her feet and she fell on her hands and knees, her school books scattered on the floor in front of her. No one was there to help her, she was alone. Serena picked up her books and as she was about to grabbed her last book when someone's heel stabbed her hand, crying out in pain Serena jerked her hand back dropping the books she was holding to the floor, cradling her injured hand. Serena jerked her face up to the person who had stepped on her hand to find blue eyes glaring down at her. Green hair fell in waves down her back and she had a cruel smile on her face.

"Sorry, did I do that," Emerald laughed, not sorry at all.

Serena did not say anything and just shook her head while retrieving once again her fallen books, but was mindful of Emerald's heels. Serena was surprised that Emerald did not go on her way but waited for Serena to stand.

"What do you want Emerald?" Serena asked, standing.

"Stay away from Diamond, do you hear me," Emerald seethed, taking a step towards Serena, invading her personal space.

"I have no intention in Diamond, Emerald," Serena said, taking a step back.

"I've heard the rumors, says you and Diamond had a nice time in a classroom, did you like what he did to you?" Emerald taunted, taking another step towards Serena.

Shaken by her words Serena took another step back and found herself against the wall, there was no escape.

"Nothing happened, you can have Diamond, I'm dating Darien," Serena pleaded.

"Don't act so innocent with me Serena, Diamond told me what you two did and as soon as Diamond tells Darien what you did, he won't want to anymore either," Emerald laughed.

Taking one last look at Serena, Emerald sneered before walking off, from then on classes has been torture, notes left on her desk calling her a slut, guys leering at her from afar thinking she was easy.

Serena shook her head from those thoughts as she stared out across the school ground. She smiled, wishing she could stay up here on the roof, it was good to be alone, but her time was up and the bell rang ending lunch. With a heavy sigh Serena threw her lunch bag back into her school bag and headed downstairs for her afternoon class.

Darien waited by the door to class hoping to catch Serena before the teacher came and his eyes lit up when he saw her, it was a shame that he could not have been with her this morning, but basketball tryouts were today and he was excused from class to try out and he wanted to share his good news that he made captain of the team, his smile turned into a frown when he saw Serena slump form slowly walking towards class.

"Hey Serena, what's wrong?" Darien asked when Serena reached him.

Startled Serena jumped, but when she saw Darien concerned face she tried to smile but failed.

"I am being picked on," Serena whispered, afraid of Darien reaction.

"What? Why?" Darien asked, baffled.

Serena's mouth opened and was about to explain when the teacher came and ushered them into class, Serena and Darien quickly took their seats next to each other, and for the first time all day, no one picked on Serena, and Serena knew it was because of Darien being so close to her. After class Darien grabbed Serena's hand and dragged her out of the classroom and to her locker. Serena was glad to see that the graffiti was gone from her locker.

"What do you mean, you're being picked on?" Darien asked, watching Serena open her locker.

"It started this morning," Serena began, knowing she would have to tell him everything, including the things that Metalia made her do. "When I arrived at school, someone wrote 'Serena's a slut' on my locker, I went to the principle's office and reported it; you must have heard the announcement."

Darien nodded, but did not speak; he slid his fingers along Serena's arms, pulling her into a hug.

"That's not all, the other students sends me notes and they would push me around when leaving class, and just before lunch I had a run in with Emerald, she told me to stay away from Diamond," Serena cried into Darien chest.

Darien eyebrow's shot up, wondering why Emerald would say such a thing.

"Why did she say that?" Darien asked, rubbing her back.

Serena hiccup a couple time not wanting to continue, afraid of what Darien might say, but in the end he had a right to know.

"When Metalia had my body she made…she made me kiss Diamond in an empty classroom," Sobs racked Serena's body, stopping her words.

"That's okay Serena, it was just a kiss," Darien tried to reassure her.

"It was more than a kiss, she…she let him touch me, he…he," More sobs escape her mouth as she tried to continue, "She let him go down on me."

Darien shook his head thinking that he did not hear her right, anger boiled in his blood, wishing he could kill Metalia all over again.

"Did he do anything else," Darien breathed trying to control his anger. His fingers tightened around Serena waist.

"I broke free for a time when Metalia was coming down from her orgasm and ran out of the classroom before we had sex," Serena whispered. "Now Diamond wants to finish what we have started in that classroom, but I don't want to, he said he will make my life a living hell if a refused; I refused him anyway and now I think it was him who spread those rumors about me and turned the students against me."

Serena relaxed against Darien's body relieved that she finally told him about Diamond.

Darien body went stiff, he still could not believe the words coming out of Serena's mouth, he had known Diamond for three years and yes he is a bit of a player but he would never stoop so low as to make a girl have sex with him, right? Taking Serena face within his fingers he tilted her head up so he could meet her eyes.

"Diamond is my friend Serena, let me talk to him, I will get him to back off, okay," Darien explained, kissing Serena's lips. "Trust me; after I have a talk with him no one will bother you again."

"When can you speak with him?" Serena asked.

"After school, we have basketball practice. I will have the girls walk you home, just incase," Darien sighed, letting go of Serena.

The bell rang again and Serena and Darien had to dash to class, before they were late. As with the last class Serena was not bothered because Darien was with her, but she could still hear the whispers among the students in class and the sideway glances.

Serena was relieved when the bell rang ending class for the day. Smiling for the first time since this morning, Serena hurried out of the classroom with Darien and he waited with her by her locker until Ami got there.

"Ami could you Lita and Mina walk Serena home?" Darien asked.

"Sure, no problem," Ami smiled.

"What about our date," Serena whined, remembering that he promised to take her to the arcade after school.

"I have to rain check my love, but I have basketball practice, I told you on our last break. After practice I will stop by your place and take you to a movie, how does that sound," Darien offered.

"Okay," Serena smiled, kissing Darien goodbye.

Darien watched as Serena and Ami walked out of the building, he rubbed his lips lovingly wishing he could kiss her one more time, but the memory of that kiss would always be in his mind. Smiling again he turned around and went to the boys' locker room to change for practice.

"Lay up!" Coach Tom yelled as the boys entered the gym.

Nodding their heads they each grabbed a basketball from the sidelines and got in line for lay ups. Darien spotted Diamond and waved him over hoping to get a few words with him before practice, but it was in vain, Diamond ignored him. Seething in anger Darien grabbed a ball and went to stand behind his classmates. They did drills most for a hour so Coach Tom could see how much shape they were in, by the end of practice everyone was sweating and breathing heavy.

"You guys need a lot of work if you want to make it to finals, hit the showers," Coach Tom voice boomed.

Everyone cheered as they raced to the boys' locker room to shower and change. Darien was quick to shower but took his time to change eyeing Diamond every once in a while, going at his pace, when he was finish tying his shoe Darien noticed that Diamond was leaving. Grabbing his bag he flung it over his shoulder and raced from the locker room hoping to catch up to Diamond.

"Hey Diamond, wait up!" Darien called.

Diamond stopped and half turned at Darien shout, waiting for him.

"Hey Man, I tried to catch ya before practice but you ignored me," Darien huff, finally catching up to Diamond.

"Sorry, didn't see you," Diamond said, walking away.

Darien fell into step, "I want to talk to you."

"Really, what about?" Diamond asked, he seemed bored with the conversation.

They headed out of the school doors and started down the steps.

"Serena told me what's been going on, are you harassing her?" Darien asked, hoping that it was not true.

"No," was Diamond only response.

"Was it true that you and Serena were in a classroom making out?" Darien asked; he needed to know.

"We did more than make out, she was so hot in that black see through top and tight mini skirt, she wore a skimpy thong and she tasted like honey," Diamond purred, his mind far off in memory.

Darien seethed in anger, he did not want to hear this; he knew that Metalia had control over her body at that time, but it still did not sit well in his stomach, the thought of another man touching his Serena made him sick. His hands clenched into fists and he tried his best to keep his anger at bay.

"Ya, she told me, she is scared that you want to pick up where you left off with her and she wants you to leave her alone," Darien hissed; anger evident in his voice.

"She owes me," Diamond breathed, stopping to face Darien. "No one leaves me hanging and think I would let it be, she promised me bliss and I am determine to collect."

Seething in anger Darien curled his fingers into a fist and landing an upper cut on Diamonds chin knocking him back.

"Stay away from Serena or else I will beat the living hell out of you," Darien spat.

"She's a slut and you know it, what can't get down her pants; can you?" Diamond laughed, straightening himself up.

"Take that back," Darien demanded as he lunched at Diamond.

Darien landed another punch to Diamond right eye. Angered Diamond fist connected with Darien's stomach, knocking all the air out of his lungs. Diamond left arm smashed against Darien's back making him fall to the ground. Taking his left foot Diamond kicked Darien in the sides three times before stomping on his back. Darien cried out in pain, unable to get his breath back.

"Don't worry Darien, you can have her once I'm done," Diamond laughed, walking away.

Darien stared at Diamond retreating back, vowing that he would protect Serena at any cost, and he would make sure that Diamond dirty fingers never touch Serena again.

That is it my readers, hope you enjoy it, and remember to review and tell me what you think, next chapter coming soon. Stay tuned. And remember to always Smile.


	5. Chapter 5: Standing up for one's self

Hey there, here is another chapter, and I want to say thanks to mangamania for reviewing. Loved hearing from you and I am glad that you are enjoying my story. Thanks to all the people who have read my story and I hope I get more reviews from you the readers on this story. Thanks again.

**Chapter 5** **Standing up for one's self**

"Thanks, Ami for walking me home," Serena whispered, stopping in front of her house. "It's a shame that we could not find the others after school."

"No problem, I am sorry, Serena," Ami cried.

"Why should you be sorry? Serena asked, bewildered.

"I should have never left you on your own, I was in my own world with studying and classes today that I did not realize that you were being picked on," Ami breathed in one breath.

Serena stared at Ami for a moment, than she burst out laughing, which confused Ami to know ends.

"Why are you laughing?" Ami asked.

"Sorry, but Ami you're my friend, not my body guard," Serena explained, "You're my best friend. You were there for me with the locker incident. I didn't hire you to watch over me every minute of everyday." Serena took Ami hands into hers, squeezing it tightly. Serena brought her cornflower eyes up to meet Ami's sky blue ones.

"Be there for me as a friend Ami, nothing else," Serena said softly.

Ami smiled, but the guilt of not being there still swelled inside of her.

"Come one Ami, you need to wash your face," Serena said seriously, her eyes scanning Ami's face.

"Why, is it dirty?" Ami asked, breaking their hold so she could bring her fingers up to her face, inspecting it.

"No, but you need soap and a washcloth to wash the guilt off your face," Serena laughed.

Ami eyes widen in shock and it took her a moment to get the joke, before she let out a small giggle, shaking her head.

"You and your weird sense of humor," Ami giggled. "See you tomorrow, Serena."

Serena waved goodbye and wandered into the house.

"Mom! I'm home!" Serena hollered from the foyer.

No answer, silence invaded her ears and Serena turned around to make sure the door was locked. Kicking off her shoes she quickly put on her pink slippers that sat by the door before heading down the hall and into the kitchen for a snake before supper. Going up to the fridge, Serena spotted a note on the fridge door. Taking the note, Serena started to read:

_Hey, Serena, its mom, your aunt June and I are going out for supper to catch up on old times, she will be in town for a couple of days before leaving to go back to Canada, so I will be home late. Don't wait up. You will have to cook for Sammy and yourself. DON'T BURN DOWN MY HOUSE! _

_Love Mom. _

Serena laughed at the last sentence, "She still doesn't trust me, just because I almost burned the house down two years ago, doesn't mean I haven't learned my lesson. Never go to sleep while boiling water," Serena laughed, remembering the incident.

"Sammy!" Serena yelled from the kitchen, again no answer.

Huffing, Serena stormed out of the kitchen and into the hallway, walking down the hall she made it to the foot of the stairs before taking them two at a time. Once at the top Serena stomped down the hall to Sammy door before charging in, without knocking.

"Sam…" but Serena stopped talking, when she noticed that there was no one inside of the room.

Scratching her head she looked at her watch, wondering where Sammy was. Serena quickly retreated from Sammy's room when the phone started to ring. Racing to her bedroom Serena pulled the door open, rushing to her nightstand to retrieve her cordless phone.

"Hello," Serena breathed.

"Hey, Serena, its Sammy, is mom home?" Sammy asked.

"No, you little runt, where are you?" Serena asked, peeved.

"At Ricky's. He wants me to stay for supper and I am calling for permission," Sammy explained.

"Well, Mom went out to dinner with Aunt June tonight so that leaves me cooking," Serena said, knowing full well his reaction.

Sammy choked back a laugh, "Since you are cooking, I'm staying here for supper. Tell mom I will be home by nine, Bye Serena," Sammy laughed, hanging up before Serena could say anything else.

"Stupid brother," Serena hissed, slamming the phone down.

"Meow,"

Serena turned to see her cat Luna strutting into her room.

"I guess it is me and you for supper, how about a frozen pizza?" Serena asked Luna.

Luna stared at Serena for a moment, and then she brought her right paw to her face and started to groom herself, ignoring Serena completely.

"You're annoying too," Serena huffed, taking a small pillow from her bed and throwing it at the cat, which she missed.

Crying in frustration at her bad aim, Serena stomped out of her room and back downstairs to start on supper. Pulling open the freezer, Serena looked to see if there were any frozen pizza left and she was in luck, she spotted one in the back, pulling out the pizza, Serena took off the wrapper and place the pizza on a pizza pan before shoving it into the oven, setting the oven to four hundred and placing the time on for thirty minutes.

"That should tell me when the pizza is done," Serena smiled, proud of herself.

Seeing that she did not have to wait around for the pizza to cook, Serena thought it best to go into the living room and watch some TV. Looking at the clock Serena rushed into the living room and flopped on the couch, turning the TV on to catch the last twenty minutes of Sailor Moon, her favorite anime show.

"Man, I wish I was Sailor Moon, than I could have fought Metalia better," Serena frowned, her mind wondering again back to those days when Metalia had her body. "No, you have to stop thinking about her; she is gone, back to the underworld."

Serena turned off the TV in frustration, shaking her head, trying to rid her mind of Metalia.

"Maybe I should see a shrink?" Serena thought to herself, "No, they will think I am a crazy nut with a multiple personality disorder."

Sighing, Serena was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard a ringing in her ears. At first she thought it was the pizza going off, but when she went into the kitchen, her timer indicated ten minutes left, but when the ringing sounded again, Serena realized that it was the phone, going over to the table, Serena quickly took a seat at the small glass table, picking up the phone before it rang again.

"Hello," Serena said, cheerfully into the phone.

"Hey, baby, want some company?" The voice asked.

"Who is this?" Serena asked, not recognizing the voice.

"You know dam well who this is!" The voice seethed.

"Darien, is that you?" Serena asked, still confused.

"How dare you confused me with that oaf, doesn't our time together in that classroom alone, keep my name fresh in your mind," the voice purred.

"Diamond! How did you get my number?" Serena screeched, surprised.

"I have my ways, now lets get down to business, do you want me to come over to your house or would you like to come over to my house?" Diamond asked huskily.

"Listen Diamond, I am fed up with your games, I am not going to sleep with you! And just in case I need to say it again, I will. Diamond I will never sleep with you, ever!" Serena screamed into the receiver, she was fed up with Diamond rude behavior towards her and she was not going to stand for it a minute longer.

"Listen, bitch you owe me! No one turns down Diamond, no one, you hear me. It would be better for both of us if you give in now, while I am still in a good mood and could show you a good time," Diamond seethed into the phone, "I will take you to a nice movie and dinner, than back to my place and finish what we started."

Serena gasped in shock, she was speechless, she stared at the receiver as if it came alive and was about to bite her, without thinking, Serena slammed the phone down, ending the call. Serena shot out of her chair and was about to hurl the phone across the room, but thought better of it, if she did throw it, her mother would be furious with her. Instead she clenched her hands into fists, her nails digging into her skin, trying her best to calm herself down.

"How dare he?" Serena hissed she didn't know what else to say.

Suddenly the ringing sound sounded again, but this time it was the timer, telling her, her pizza was done. Taking a deep breath, Serena walked over to the stove and grabbed an oven mitten and pulled out a slightly burnt pizza from the oven.

"Guess I over cooked it a little, oh well, I am the only one eating it," Serena sighed, putting the pan on top of the oven.

_00_

Diamond threw the phone across his living room when he heard the dial tone. It smashed against his off-white walls and landed in a mess on his Persian rug.

"How dare she hang up on me," Diamond spat, crossing the room just to kick the broken phone.

Angered, Diamond stomped on the phone four or five times, before he stopped himself. He breathed a couple of times to calm down, but it was hard, the only thing on his mind was Serena.

"She was so willing that day, I wonder what changed?" Diamond asked himself, but nothing came to mind.

Taking another couple of deep breaths, Diamond strolled over and flopped on to his ivory couch, setting his feet on a marble coffee table. His purple eyes scanned his living room with its elegant taste; fine art cluttered the wall, all with expensive price tags, a Persian rug cushioned the hard wooden feet of his couch and coffee table. Diamond was glad that his parents bought him his own place to do as he pleased. Diamond had to admit, having rich parents had its benefits. Even though they were never around, always on business, leaving the country whenever possible, but that gave Diamond the privacy he wanted, he loved that he could bring a girl home and screw her for as long as he felt like it, without interruptions from anyone. No one had a key to his place, not even his parents. Diamond loved the fact that he was living in a two bedroom penthouse apartment with thick walls and a nice view of the city and a small balcony. The best part is that no one has ever been in Diamond's bedroom; his bedroom was his sanctuary, it was his thinking place, he left the spare bedroom as his sex room; that was the room that held all of his toys and condoms, that was the room he took all the women he ever had sex with.

Diamond sighed, he has had sex with almost every girl in school including a teacher or two, but the only one who has rejected him was Serena and it bothered Diamond. No girl has ever said no to him before and he doesn't take rejection well.

"You're going to pay for this Serena, I was going to be nice, but for hanging up on me, there's no more Mr. Nice guy," Diamond announced to the air, a smile gracing his face as he thought about all the things he was going to do to Serena.

Diamond quickly dug into his pocket and pulled out his cell, pushing number four on his speed dial. He let it ring for a minute or two before a woman's voice answered.

"Hey Emerald, I need your help with something," Diamond said, smiling.

"Of course, anything for you Diamond," Emerald purred into the phone.

"Good be at my place in a half a hour, don't be late," Diamond instructed, before hanging up.

"Just wait, Serena, I am going to make your life and living hell," Diamond laughed, picturing a teary eye Serena on her knee's before him, begging and pleading with him to stop. Picturing Serena's sweet innocent face aroused Diamond and he had to pull himself out of his thoughts before he was too aroused to put a plan into action.

That is it my friends. Here is another chapter. Hope you enjoy it. By the way I love Diamond as a bad guy, and most likely in my stories he will remain as a bad guy. Well as always review and tell me what you think ok, keep on Smiling.


	6. Chapter 6 The phone call

Here is another chapter my lovely readers, hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 6: The phone call**

After eating her pizza, Serena sat lazily on her couch, waiting for Darien to show up. He said he would be at her house after practice, but when Serena looked at the time it read five thirty. _Practice must be over by now?_ Thought Serena; a knock on the door pulled Serena from her thoughts, and with a smile, she jumped off the couch and raced to the door, hoping that it was Darien. Serena swung the door open and her smile fell. Darien was at the door, but he looked haggard and Serena ushered him in quickly. Darien slowly stumbled into the house and with Serena's help; she guided him over to her couch.

"What happened, Darien?" Serena asked, concerned.

"I tried talking to Diamond, tell him to leave you alone. It didn't go so well," Darien confessed.

"What did he say?" Serena asked, biting her bottom lip.

"He told me, he was not going to leave you alone, so I punched him and we got into a fight right on the street. He kicked my ass," Darien stated. "But don't worry Serena; I will not let him touch you, ever."

Serena gave a fleeting smile, but right now she was more concerned for Darien. He stood stiff and had a pained look on his face. She could see that he was cradling his lower body and every time he moved, he sucked in a deep breath.

"Take off your shirt, Darien," Serena commanded.

Darien stared at Serena, puzzled by her request but obeyed her anyway. He stifled a scream as he slowly brought his shirt up over his head. Serena's eyes widen when she saw a big black bruise covering his left rib and when he turned, his back was also sporting more bruises. Serena sucked in a breath and quickly got to her feet and rushing from the room.

Darien looked down and studied his bruise.

"Wow, he got me good," Darien said, touching lightly on his bruise, he sucked in a deep breath as pain thudded through his body.

Serena came back moments later with a first aid kit in her hand. Opening the kit she pulled out a roll of gauze and started to wrap it around Darien's ribs.

"This should help, but you should really go see a doctor Darien, you might have broken a rib or two," Serena said sternly.

"No I am fine, it's just bruising," Darien assured her.

Serena was not convinced but left him alone. Darien placed his shirt back on his body but felt better now that his ribs were wrapped.

"Thanks, Serena," Darien smiled, kissing Serena.

Darien pushed her back onto the couch, his lips never leaving her soft ones. Her legs wrapped around his hips bringing him on top of her, as he deepened the kiss. Serena moaned into the kiss, allowing Darien tongue access to taste her sweet mouth. Serena was shocked at first at the invasion and almost stopped, but with Darien encouragment with his tongue sent a thrill up Serena's body and she responded back; trying to claim dominance. Serena wrapped one arm around Darien's neck, while her fingers raked through Darien soft hair. Darien moaned as his right hand slithered up under her shirt, his fingers crawling up her skin, leaving goose bumps in its wake. Serena giggled in his mouth and her body squirmed under his body, arousing Darien manhood. Overcome with lust and desire he pushed his lower part against Serena. His kisses became more demanding as he grinded against her, leaving Serena breathless. Serena moaned feeling his manhood against her core, their clothes the only barrier. Darien's hand made it to her right breast and he started to massage and pinch it, making it pucker. Serena moaned again, feeling herself heating up with desire. Serena felt like she was on fire, ready to burst, never before had she ever felt this good, she arched her back in pleasure. Darien tore his mouth away from hers and started kiss a line from her cheek down to her swan like neck, where he stayed sucking and biting just at the base, Serena's grabbed his head and pushed him further into her neck, liking the feel of his lips on her neck. Darien's left hand traced the rim of her skirt; slowly inching his way down to her neither reign. He caressed her clit outside her underwear and a jolt shot up from Serena, making her cry out.

"Darien, we have to stop. I'm not ready," Serena breathed, panting for air.

Darien's hand stopped mid stroke before pulling his hand out of her skirt. He stopped kissing her neck and his body slumped over hers.

"I am sorry, Serena, but when I touch you, something comes over me and I just want to take you," Darien explained, pulling himself off of Serena.

Serena shivered missing his touch, wishing that he would warm her up with his body again. Serena gradually sat up, pulling her skirt and shirt down, she rubbed her neck where Darien's lips have been and felt a roughness against her skin.

"Darien, did you give me a hickey?" Serena asked, laughing a little.

Darien laughed as he scooted over to sit next to Serena, moving one of her pigtails aside he saw that he did leave a hickey on her neck.

"Yes, I guess I did, if I was too forceful, Serena, I am sorry," Darien blushed, tracing his fingers over the hickey.

Serena leaned into his touch, liking the feel.

"You were not forceful, when I told you to stop, you did," Serena explained. "Darien, I have to tell you that I've never had sex before and to tell the truth I am a little nervous about going all the way."

"Listen, Serena, I going out with you because I want to, not just for sex. We can wait. I will say that I am not a virgin, but I can wait for as long as you want," Darien assured her.

"Okay, thanks Darien," Serena said, placing her head against his chest and wrapping her arms around his waist in a hug.

"I am here for you, Serena, I love you," Darien whispered, kissing her hair. "Just let me know when you are ready and I promise to take it slow, okay."

"Okay," Serena whispered into his chest.

Darien leaned back against the couch, pulling Serena onto his lap. He took a couple of deep breaths to calm his beating heart, but his manhood was still stiff and was starting to get sore, he moved Serena away from his penis, afraid she would feel his arousal. _Note to self, take a cold shower when I get home_, moaned Darien in his head.

"Listen, Serena, I don't think that we should go to the movies tonight, I don't think my bruised rib can take it. Do you want to stay here and put a movie on?" Darien asked.

Serena smiled up at him and jumped off his lap, she rushed over to her DVD player and within a minute had popped in a movie..

"What movie?" Darien asked.

"Your Highness," Serena laughed.

Darien arched an eye brow; he didn't think that that movie was Serena's cup of tea.

"I love the princess in that movie, but I don't get some of the jokes," Serena confessed.

Darien smiled and waited for Serena to come back to the couch. They snuggled on the couch with Serena head on his lap while the movie played; Darien was laughing his head off at the bull scene when he looked down and noticed that Serena had fallen asleep. He played with her bangs, feeling the soft strains between his fingers. The rest of the movie was ignored as he watched Serena sleep.

For the first time in a long time, Serena's dream was not plagued with Metalia. She dreamed of kissing Darien and holding him.

"Darien," Serena sighed in her sleep.

Darien smiled, kissing her forehead. He gently lifted her head and placed it on the couch.

"I got to go Serena, see you tomorrow," Darien whispered in her ear, before kissing her lope.

Serena sighed in sleep once more, but did not wake. With one last look, Darien went over to shut off the TV and DVD player before he headed for the door. Darien was surprised when he met Sammy at the door. Sammy had a sheepish look on his face as he noticed Darien's huge frame.

"Hey Sammy, Serena fell asleep on the couch," Darien stated. "Have a goodnight."

Sammy blew out a sigh of relief as Darien left; Sammy closed the door, making sure it was locked. Taking off his shoes, he placed his blue slippers on before checking on Serena, he tiptoed into the living room to see that she was still asleep, he sighed in relief looking at the living room clock, knowing he would not be in trouble for being late, he was suppose to be home at nine but Ricky and him were playing the new sailor moon game and it lasted longer than he planned, but he won against Ricky and that was more important than being late. Smiling Sammy left his sister on the couch, hurrying upstairs, getting ready for bed.

The phone woke Serena from a deep sleep, yawning she stretched on the couch and realized that she was alone. Looking at the clock on the wall it read after midnight.

"Darien must have gone home," Serena yawned.

Hearing the phone ring again, Serena got up and stumbled into the kitchen still half asleep.

"Hello," Serena mumbled, trying not to yawn into the phone.

"I'm coming for you, Serena," a voice hissed on the other end, waking Serena up instantly.

"Who is this?" Serena asked, not sure if it was a guy or a girl on the other end.

"You can't escape me, Serena, I will make you pay, make you pay so dearly," the voice whispered before hanging up.

"Hello?"

But all that came back was the dial tone, frightened Serena put down the phone. Bright light blinded Serena for a moment as the kitchen lights came on, making her scream at the top of her lungs. Turning around Serena saw her mother standing at the entrance.

"Mom, don't scare me like that," Serena wheezed, catching her breath, her heart beating wildly in her chest.

"Sorry dear, didn't know anyone would be up," Ilene said, walking into the kitchen. "How was your night?"

"Fine, Darien came over and we watched a movie and then he went home, Sammy was a Ricky's for supper, but I think he is home now and might be asleep, he said he would be home by nine," Serena explained.

"So, you are not sure if Sammy is home or not?" Ilene asked, rising an eye brow.

"I fell asleep on the couch; I did not realize when Darien left," Serena confessed, "I will check his room before going to bed okay. How was your night?"

"Great, June was a laugh, she misses being here, close to her family in Japan, but her job keeps her busy in Canada, oh and she is pregnant, you're going to have a cousin soon. She wants us to come to Canada when the baby is born and stay for a week for two," Ilene explained. "How does that sound?"

"Great, I can't wait, well I am off to bed, see you in the morning," Serena said, going over to her mother and giving her a kiss on the cheek before heading out of the kitchen. Walking up the stairs Serena walked down the hall and opened Sammy's door and checked on her little brother. He was snoozing deeply and Serena closed the door, heading to her own room, the phone call fresh in her mind.

"Should I tell mom about the phone call?" Serena asked herself, getting ready for bed.

Going to her closet, she pulled out a long pink T shirt and a pink pair of shorts.

Serena paused looking in her closet noticing that something was not right; it looked like her hangers have been pushed to the side instead of lining up neatly. Upon further inspection Serena noticed that her tight black mini skirt was missing.

"That's odd," Serena whispered, searching for her missing mini skirt, only to find that her black see through shirt with the roses on the breasts were missing too.

"Maybe mom took them," Serena suggested to herself. "She might have thought that they were to revealing and threw them out for me."

Shrugging her shoulders, Serena was glad to be rid of those two items of clothes, now if only she could throw out the rest. Yawning, she closed her closet door, with her night clothes in hand and quickly changed. Luna wondered into the room and jumped onto the window sill.

"Hey Luna," Serena said, walking over to the window.

A breeze caught Serena's bare legs and she shivered. "Its cold tonight. I better close that window."

Serena leaned over the cat and closed her window and locking it. Giving her cat a pat on the head, Serena jumped into bed, pulling the covers up high.

Unaware outside, eyes stared at the slumbering girl, a laugh chocked back within the person throat.

"Soon, Serena, you are going to get what's coming to you," the voice whispered. With a bag of clothes in hand, the person climbed down the tree and headed away from Serena's house.

Well that's another chapter, hope you like it, enjoy and don't forget to review and I will have another chapter up shortly. As always Smile.


	7. Chapter 7 Capturing A Princess

Hey all, here is another chapter for you, my lovely readers, and I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 7: Capturing A Princess**

The sun was shinning in all its glory, white soft clouds flittered in the small breeze. The day felt like a normal day, and for the first time in three weeks, Ilene felt that her daughter was getting back to her normal self. Ilene with her long blue hair done up in a messy bun, was slaving over a hot stove, cooking pancakes for her family, checking the clock on the stove she smiled noticing that Serena still has not risen to greet the day. Any other day Ilene would be furious with her daughter for not being up on time, but today was different, for the past three weeks Serena has been up before the sun and going to school early to avoid her. Ilene still didn't know what was wrong with Serena, but since she was still snoozing upstairs it could not have been that bad since Serena was turning back to her old self.

"Five…Four…Three…Two…One," and just when the last number left her mouth did she hear a shriek from upstairs.

Ilene smiled again as she heard footsteps pounding the floor like a herd of elephants. Within three minutes Serena was downstairs, panting.

"Why didn't you wake me up? Mom!" Serena screamed.

"Sorry, but you've been getting up on time everyday for the past three weeks that I thought you could get up by yourself," Ilene said, hiding her smile.

Serena just huffed and puffed before grabbing her lunch bag and school bag; running out the door, hoping not to be late. Ilene smiled as she turned around again going back to the pancakes.

"She is fine," Ilene hum to herself; glad that her daughter was back to her old self.

_00_

Serena yawned as she dashed to school, she couldn't believe that she slept through her alarm and that her mother didn't wake her up. Huffing again Serena ran around the corner only to collide with a hard, muscular chest. Blushing Serena started to bow to apologies when the chest started to laugh. Looking up, she caught her breath, staring into midnight blue eyes.

"Darien, what are you doing here?" Serena asked, surprised.

"I came to walk you to school," Darien smiled.

Serena shrieked in joy and latched herself onto Darien arm. Laughing, Darien turned around and they both headed to school, glancing at each other, giving puppy love looks.

Diamond stared from afar, his anger boiling his blood. Fire burned within his purple eyes and sneer marred his beautiful face.

"How could she want a loser like him?" Diamond hissed, his cheeks turning red from the fire that burn within him.

Diamond pushed his long white hair off his shoulder as he followed the love birds at a distance. Neither one noticed Diamond, to engross with each other to bother looking behind them.

Diamond balled his hands into fists, wishing that he had beat Darien into a coma when last they encounter. Smiling for the first time, Diamond thought back to his plan and how he would make Serena pay and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

_00_

School went on as usual and Serena sighed, glad that she was not late for the first bell. Darien and the girls stuck by her almost every minute of the day, making sure that no one bothered her, aside from receiving some notes and glares from the other students, Serena was left alone. The last bell rang when she met up with Ami and the girls at her locker again waiting to walk her home.

"Okay, private police, where to now?" Serena asked; she was a little annoyed that her friends have made it a point to become her bodyguards.

"We were thinking of having a girl's night out, just the girls and no guys that means Darien. We want to take you to the movies and then go to the arcade," Mina gushed, hearts in her eyes, picturing her crush behind the counter.

"I thought no guys, if we go to the arcade, you will dump us and flirt with Andrew all night," Lita laughed, knowingly.

"How about a movie and dinner at the 'Moon Light Tower'," Ami suggested.

"I can't afford the food there!" Serena whined.

"No problem, since I performed there two Sundays ago, I got two, gift certificate for a thousand dollars on top of my pay, so it is my treat," Ami assured them.

The girls screamed with glee, picturing themselves in fancy dresses and makeup to eat at the classy place.

"I'm in," Serena shouted, her mouth water, picturing all the glorious food.

"Is there a fire somewhere," Darien said, walking up to the squealing girls.

"Ami is taking us out to the 'Moon Light Tower," Serena squealed, hugging Darien.

"Wow, expensive, can I come?" Darien asked.

"Nope, girls night out, no boys," Lita said, watching Darien's lips frown. "Don't worry we will take care of Serena."

"I will call you once I get home," Serena assured him, giving him a peck on the cheek.

Darien blushed at the affection that Serena was giving him, but nodded his head in defeat.

"Okay, call me when you get home, I have basketball practice so I got to get going," Darien said, "Love you Serena."

Darien waved goodbye to the girls and then headed off to the boy's changing room.

Serena sighed, watching his retreating back before her attention was turned back to the girls.

"Ami, is Rei coming with us?" Serena asked.

"I call her," Ami blushed, forgetting all about Rei.

Ami pulled out her cell and pressed number three on her speed dial to Rei's cell. After three rings Rei's voice could be heard over the phone.

"Hey Rei, you doing anything tonight," Ami asked.

Silence as Rei talked on the other end.

"Great, we are going to take Serena to a movie and dinner at the 'Moon Light Tower', want to come?" Ami asked, smiling.

A screamed could be heard through the phone and the girls smiled, knowing that Rei's answer would be a 'yes'. After about a minute or two of trying to calm Rei down, they set up a time and place to meet before Ami hung up.

"Let's get Serena home and then we can go home and get ready for dinner, now this place is fancy so wear your best dress," Ami said, putting her phone away.

The girls giggled as they made their way to Serena's house, talking nonstop about their night, unaware of blue eyes following them. Pushing her emerald green hair from her face, Emerald slowly followed the girls to Serena house; she overheard their loud chatter and smile, thinking this information would be valuable to Diamond. A cruel smile graced her red lips; she could not wait to report back to Diamond.

"You think, your all that, but once we get through with you, no one's going to want you," Emerald laughed as she turned around, walking away from the girls, the smile still on her face.

Serena raced upstairs and pulled open her closet, trying to choose the perfect dress for tonight. Last night crank call far from her mind. Serena smiled glad that she did not think about Metalia once today.

"No, I won't think about her now," Serena frowned, when Metalia's name popped in her mind.

Pushing the demon bitch to the back of her mind, Serena shoved aside the provocative clothes to the side, trying to get to her elegant gowns in the back. She flipped through her dresses and spotted a nice pink one and pulled it out. The dress was simply breath taking, the material was made out of the finest silk with spaghetti straps and it flowed down pass her ankles. Shinny gold beads were strung along the breasts; and Serena remembered when she first wore this dress. It was at Aunt June's wedding, they had traveled to Canada for the occasion. It was beautiful, August was warm and the ceremony was held by a lake. Aunt June looked so happy. Serena was one of Aunt June's maids of honor and she presented her with the pink dress. Serena sighed at the memory.

"This is a perfect occasion to wear this dress again," Serena whispered to herself.

Placing the dress on the bed, Serena hurried off to shower, making sure her underarms and legs were shaved and her skin clean and smell like roses. After her shower, Serena blow-dried and curled her hair allowing it to fall down her back in curly waves. Donning some pink eye shadow to bring out her blue eyes and putting on her cherry lip gloss to brighten her lips, Serena slipped into her gown and smiled, glad that it fit like a dream. Twirling around for her mirror Serena smiled at the perfect picture she made. Giving herself one last wink in the mirror, Serena hurried downstairs, waiting for the girls.

"Where are you going so dressed up?" Ilene asked, eyeing her daughter.

"Ami and the girls are treating me to dinner and a movie," Serena gushed.

Ilene raised an eye brow in suspicion, "And where are you going for dinner?"

"Moon Light Tower!" Serena screamed, "Ami got gift certificates and she is treating us to dinner,"

Ilene eyes widen and a small sigh breathed from her lips, "I always wanted to go there, tell me how the food is and don't forget to be home by eleven, or you won't see another girls night for a long time."

Serena nodded promising to be home at curfew when the door bell rang. Ilene opened the door to see four stunning young woman, giggling on her doorstep.

"Hey girls, here to pick up Serena," Ilene ushered the girls in.

"Yes," Rei said, sporting a long rose red dress, it sleeves going down to her wrists while the dress clung to her breast like second skin, but flared out once it passed the hips, covering her legs until it reached her shoe's.

"Beautiful dress Rei, who knew, you could be beautiful once in a while," Serena joked.

Rei stuck out her tongue at Serena and giving her a raspberry as well for her comment.

Serena saw that Ami was in a simple ice blue dress with no sleeves or straps, her bust holding the dress and it also flowed around her ankles. Mina and Lita wore almost the exact same dress, except that Mina's was orange while Lita's was green. They both wore a tight fitting number; it clung to their curves and had V necks giving a nice view of their cleavage, shawls were draped over their shoulders and small gloves donned their hands, their dresses when to their knees'.

"Wow, you guys look great!" Serena cried, happy to be having fun for once.

Ilene smiled at the girls, it looked like they were going to the prom, instead of dinner; so before they left she pulled out her camera and snapped a few shots before they left. Ami called a cab once the pictures were over.

"See you at eleven," Serena waved goodbye to her mom.

The girls hopped into the cab and they were off, on a night to remember.

The Moon Light Tower was beautiful under the stars. Red carpet donned the sidewalk, and a bodyguard stood at its entrance. Nervously the girls walked up to the guard, but it was Ami who came forward and smiled at the muscle bound gorilla.

"Hey Ami," The muscle bound gorilla grin.

"Jack, nice to see you again, I have reservation with my friends tonight," Ami laughed, giving Jack a hug.

The girls were surprised by the affection that their genius friend was giving to the bodyguard. The guard opened the door for the girls and made a half bow as they walked in.

"Who was that," Lita asked once they were far enough away.

"That's Jack, he a friend of mine, really nice and he kept me company when I performed here," Ami explained.

"How old is he?" Mina asked.

"Eighteen," Ami said smiling.

"Are you dating him?" Serena asked.

Their question was stopped when they reached the maître de and she took them to their table. The inside was grander than the outside, beautiful chandeliers hung over each table bring out the white table cloth. A single candle sat in the middle of the table. The girls quickly took their seats and was amazed at how crowed the place was, there was not a seat left in the house. Blue paint adorns the walls with picture of pastures, lake and movies stars hung.

"This place is brilliant," Mina gushed, feeling like a princess.

"I feel like a princess," Serena laughed, reading Mina's mind.

Soon a handsome waiter came up, he wore a white tuxedo with a black bow tie, his hair was spiked up and tinted red. His beautiful green eyes, leering at the beautiful girls before him; he had a strong jaw with high cheek bones and bronze skin.

"Jasper, how nice to see you again," Ami said before Jasper could speak.

"Hey, Ami, are you performing tonight?" Jasper asked, handing the girls their menu.

"Nope, just out with friends," Ami laughed.

"Okay, what would you fine ladies like to drink?" Jasper asked, wiggling his eyes brows at Lita, who blushed.

"Orange juice for me," Serena said, opening her menu.

"Water," Mina and Rei said.

"Soda," Ami, and Lita said.

"I will be back with your drinks," Jasper bowed, leaving the girls to their talking.

"Jasper is a hunk," Lita cried, trying to catch his eye again, "Can you get me his number?"

"I think he might be a little too old for you Lita," Ami commented, "He twenty six."

"So, he's hot," Lita said dryly back.

"Once he finds out you are in middle school and only fifteen, there is no way he is going to go out with you," Mina explained.

Lita grumbled saying nothing more, folding her arms in disappointment, but once she caught Jasper jaded green eyes, she smile dreamily at him.

"Age doesn't matter," Lita huffed, turning back to the girls.

"To you age doesn't matter but to him it might," Serena interjected.

Jasper came back over a short while later, serving their drinks and took their order and Lita was so bold as to slip her phone number on a piece of paper into the menu as she was handing hers back. She winked at Jasper just before he left, hoping he got the hint. Jasper smiled as he walked away and as he was putting the menu away, something fell out and he smiled at finding Lita's number, shoving the paper into his pocket, he proceeded to fill their order with the cooks.

_00_

Dinner went great, the girls laughed and had the most fun, while Lita tried her best to flirt with Jasper, by the end of dinner the girls had to drag Lita from the restaurant after paying. They walked the two blocks to the movie theatre.

"What movie do you guys want to see?" Rei asked, looking at their choices.

"Romantic comedy," Serena cried, "Bridesmaids, heard it was a great movie."

All the girls agreed as they purchased their tickets. The movie was great, the girls were laughing so hard they almost fell out of their seats, Ami even had pop coming out her nose she was laughing so hard.

By the time the movie ended it was ten o'clock and the girls were pooped after their night of fun.

"We should do this again," Serena said, walking out of the movie theater with the girls in toe.

They stood on the sidewalk chatting, "What should we do now?"

"I'm tired and going home," Lita announced, hoping that Jasper would call her.

Mina, Rei and Ami agreed with her statement; they were tired too.

"But it's only ten, I got another hour," Serena whined. "How about, some ice cream at the arcade?"

The girls looked at each other for a moment before they nodded their heads in agreement.

The girls looked both ways before they started to cross the street, when out of nowhere lights flashed in their eyes, blinding them and a car's engine sounded in their ears. The girls eyes widen as they saw the lights coming closer, Ami, Lita and Mina jumped to the right, falling on the sidewalk, screaming, while Rei and Serena jumped to the left on the other side of the road, the van stopped inches from Serena, before someone dressed all in black, jumped out of the van, picked up Serena's screaming form before disappeared back into the van. Her cries could be heard in the distant as the van speed off, leaving four startled girls behind.

Well that is it for this chapter the next chapter will be posted soon, and don't forget to review. Smile.


	8. Chapter 8: Someone help me please!

**Chapter 8: Someone Help Me Please!**

It was dark, too dark. Serena groaned as she felt an oncoming headache pound behind her eyes. The last thing that she remembered was being pulled into a van against her will and a man all in black smothering her with a cloth with some kind of liquid on it, after that she had passed out. Now she woke up to darkness, Serena felt bile rise from her stomach and stick to the back of her throat, thinking that she was going to puke. Serena tried to move but she found her hands bound together and tied above her head, her legs were pulled apart and were tied to something, but Serena could not see what they were, she felt like she was lying on a bed, but it felt hard, rough and very uncomfortable. She heard voices from afar but could not make out what was being said. Serena felt silk upon her face and realized that the darkness that she was seeing was not because the room was dark; it was because she was wearing a silk blindfold. Fear wrapped her up in a cold blanket, making her sweat. She struggled against her bonds but the rope scratched and tore at her skin making her whimper in pain.

"Please someone help me!" Serena screamed.

The voices soon stopped and she could hear footsteps coming her way. Serena heart quicken when she heard a door open and close. Footsteps came closer to her and she felt part of the bed sink as someone took a seat beside her.

"You're awake," a voice laughed.

Tears slipped from Serena's eyes wetting the mask, knowing that he was not here to rescue her but was the one who took her, she only wished she knew who this man was.

"Who are you?" Serena whispered so low she almost thought he did not hear her.

"I am the one person who yearns to be with you," The voice said. "You are mine, forever."

Ice cold fingers slowly crawled up her arm leaving goose bumps along her skin, a cry died in Serena's throat as the man played with the strap of her dress.

"It will be just you and me," the voice whispered.

Serena gasped in shock, feeling his breath against her ear; she didn't realize how close he was to her.

"Please don't hurt me," Serena choked out, sobs building up within her throat and one escaped as fear stirred within her belly, fearing what this man was going to do to her.

"I would never hurt you," The man cooed, his fingers slowly removing the strap from her right shoulder. "You're so beautiful…"

_00_

Ilene waited in the foyer tapping her foot, it was eleven fifteen and her daughter was still not home from the girls' night out.

"She is grounded for a month, I told her not to be late," Ilene stormed about the foyer thinking up how to punish her daughter for her disobedience.

Suddenly heavy pounding beat on the door tearing Ilene from her thoughts.

"It's about time Serena, you don't have to bang the door down," Ilene chided, opening the door quickly.

Ilene eyes widened at she stared at two large men wearing police men uniforms, fear tickling down her spine.

"Yes," Ilene squeaked, afraid of their words.

"Are you Mrs. Thompson?" One officer with wheat blond hair asked.

"Yes," Ilene choked out, tears welling in her eyes.

"I am sorry Mrs. Thompson, but earlier this evening your daughter was kidnap," The same officer said.

Tears streamed down Ilene face and her knees' buckled beneath her making her fall to the hard floor, sobs racked her body, she did not want to believe the Officer's words, there was no way her daughter was kidnap, she was with friends. Ilene wrapped her arms around herself trying to block out their hateful words.

"How?" Ilene choked out.

"The girls say a van came and snatched her up," The second officer said, his voice deep, but it held concern. "Do you know of anyone who would want to take your daughter?"

"No, she's a good girl," Ilene chanted to herself, wondering who could have taken such a sweet girl. "I'm sorry, but I can not think of anyone taking my precious baby away."

"I got a list of numbers from her friends, who reported her missing, so we will interview everyone she knows, if you think of anything please call me or Officer Halen," The officer said, handing her his card.

Ilene read officer Regan and officer Halen phone number and when she looked up into the officer's Halen eyes she could see that he was deeply concerned for her daughter.

"Thanks," Ilene whispered, slowly standing up, even though her legs wanted to give out again.

"We will stay in touch," Officer Regan said, placing his officer hat back on, hiding he wheat blond hair.

Ilene slowly closed the door, tears still streaming down her eyes and her nose, stuffy.

"Sammy!" Ilene cried, hoping her son could hear her.

Within minutes of calling, Sammy ran downstairs to see a bewildered woman standing in front of him and he knew in that moment that something horrible has happened.

"Serena…has…been…kidnap," Ilene sobbed, bringing her son into a hug. "Do you know who might have taken her?"

His mother's words shocked Sammy and for a moment he couldn't believe his ears.

"Serena's been kidnap," Sammy whispered, thinking that he might be dreaming, but looking up into his mother's frighten face, he knew that this was not a dream, it was a nightmare.

"No," Sammy choked out, tears stinging his eyes. "She was with the girls'; they should not have left her alone."

They both crumbled to the floor, their legs giving out as they cried for Serena, wishing that she was back home, safe.

"I have to call your father, he will half to cut his trip short," Ilene whispered, but she did not move.

_00_

Darien waited by the phone, hoping that when Serena got home she would call him, but as time passed the phone did not ring. Midnight struck and Darien gave up and thought that Serena was asleep by now so he was about to turn in when there came a heavy knock on the door. Darien stumbled to the door half tired and opened it. His eyes widen when he saw two burly men in police uniforms, one had wheat blond hair while the other had fire red hair, both had blue eyes and stern faces.

"Mr. Shields?" the officer with the fire red hair asked.

Darien's tongue swelled in his mouth and he could not answer, just gave a simple nod.

"I'm Officer Halen and this is Officer Regan," Officer Halen said. "May we come in?"

Darien nodded again and step aside allowing the Officers into his apartment.

"Is your dad home?" Officer Halen asked.

"No, he working on the docks tonight," Darien said, finally finding his voice. "What is this about?"

The Officers took a seat on an old couch, while Darien took a seat in a chair next to the couch, he watched as Officer Regan pulled out a pad and pen, ready to write.

"Do you know a Serena Thompson?" Officer Halen asked.

"Yes, she is my girlfriend," Darien asked, not liking where this was going.

"I see, and do you know if she has been having trouble at school?" Officer Regan asked.

"Yes, some kids have been picking on her, why do you ask?" Darien asked, sweat broke out on his brow, fear started to knit in his stomach.

"Early this evening Serena has been kidnap, her friends say a van came out of nowhere and charged down the street almost hitting them, then the van stop and a man jumped out, grabbed Serena and took off," Officer Halen said. "Do you know of anyone who would want to hurt Serena?"

"Diamond," the words were whispered from Darien's mouth. "Diamond has been bothering Serena lately and I told him to back off, but we got into a fight and he said that he would do anything to get Serena."

"Do you have his number and address?" Officer Regan asked, writing down everything.

"Yes," Darien said, getting up quickly, he rushed to his bedroom to retrieve his address book. He gave Officer Regan Diamond's address and phone number and prayed to any god that was listening that his Serena was alright.

"Thank you for your time Mr. Shield, we will contact you back if we have any leads," Officer Halen said.

Darien showed the Officers to the door, and once the door closed, Darien collapsed, tears finally falling down his face, his heart beat painfully in his chest, and sobs broke through his lips, fears made his body shivered and he wished for Serena to be alright.

"Please, please be alright my love," Darien whispered to the air. Knowing that if he got her back safe and sound he will never leave her side, ever.

_00_

Sobs escaped the girls' mouths as they cried their hearts out for their missing friend, they had just arrived at Lita's apartment, one of the Officers was so nice as to drive them to Lita's apartment, after they reported Serena's kidnapping. Their minds were mush and they could not believe that someone had kidnap their best friend, right in front of their eyes.

"Who would want to hurt her," Ami cried, slumping on the couch, re-playing the night in her head.

"I don't know," Mina cried harder, trying to think of what kind of monster could have taken her beloved friend.

"Could it be Diamond?" Rei voice perked up. Her tears dried up at the station but she still felt the fear and pain of losing Serena. Rei blamed herself for not being there for Serena. Rei took many marshal arts classes, knowing how to protect herself and she thought that she should have saved Serena with her skills.

The girls looked on in shock.

"Why do you say Diamond?" Mina asked, bewildered.

"Darien told me that Diamond's been bugging Serena for a while now, he made me promised not say anything to you girls and asked me to keep an extra close eye on her tonight, and I failed," Rei cried, tears resurfacing in her eyes.

The girls stared at Rei; shocked by her words, how could she keep this type of information from them?

"I didn't know you and Darien were such close friends," Lita piped up.

"We have marshal arts together," Rei explained, "That why he trust me to look after her, because I could defend her."

"He should have told all of us, we could have been more on guard tonight," Lita shouted, her anger rising within her stomach.

"We can't blame ourselves, there was no way we could have predicted the van or the kidnapping, right now I think we should sleep, and maybe the Officers will find Serena safe," Ami said logically.

They all nodded their head but they knew that they would not fall asleep tonight, they feared for their friend and that was enough to keep the sandman away. Lita shuffled off into the kitchen and made them all some tea and sweets and when she brought it out she noticed that Ami and Mina were on her couch staring off into their own little world, while Rei was sitting in her love seat playing with her hair. Lita set the drinks and sweets down and sat on the floor by the coffee table. The drinks and sweets went untouched as they worried about their friend and wished for her safe return.

That's another chapter, stay tuned for the next chapter, it will be coming soon, I did not get any reviews if you guys wanted a rape scene or not, so I am just going to follow how the story's is going in my head, and don't worry I will be putting a heavy warning at the beginning of the next chapter if I decided on a rape scene or not. Okay, all. Have fun reading and don't forget to review…Smile…


	9. Chapter 9: Too Many Tears

Hey all, I got one review stating that she does not want the rape scene, but wants a almost rape scene, and I have to say I like the idea, so that is what I am going with. Thank you DelSan 13. But I want to let you know it is a near rape, and rape for me is intercourse, so even though there would be no intercourse there will be heavy petting. I am putting this warning. WARNING NEAR RAPE AND VIOLENCE, DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ IT. There I made it in bold to get my warning across, so if you read and don't like it leave a review and tell me okay, I will accept good and bad reviews. Ok on with the story.

**Chapter 9: Too Many Tears**

Serena heart quickened as she felt something sharp cut the straps of her dress. Serena whimpered in protest but it fell on deaf ears. Tears slowly gathered within her eyes and she felt the soft material slide away from her body. A cold chill ran across her exposed skin. Her breath heightened as she felt cold finger tracing an imaginary line across her flat stomach.

"Do you know how long I waited to have you were I want you," The man said, placing a kiss on her belly button.

Serena cried in protest, the silk blindfold now wet from all her tears as her body shivered knowing what was coming next.

"I have a present for you, if you will behave yourself I will untie your hands and feet," The man cooed.

Serena nodded, wishing to be rid of the rope that has cut her skin, she felt the blood dribbling down her arms and she had lost all feelings in her hands and feet.

With a cry Serena felt the man cut her bindings and quickly she brought her hands to her chest, cradling them, rubbing her hands together to get the feeling back. Serena was about to take the blindfold off when the man stopped her.

"Leave it on," The man commanded, holding her hands. "Stand up."

Serena tried to stand but it was useless, her feet had been bound, cutting off all the circulation, now her legs felt like jelly and pins and needles started to crawl along her feet. Serena cried again as she tried to stand but fell back down on the bed. Rough hands bruised her skin as she felt the man pull up onto shaky legs before pulling her blindly where ever he was taking her. Soon he let go, leaving her alone for a minute before he was back.

"Lift up your arms," He instructed.

Confused, Serena did not obey him, but wrapped her arms around her naked body. Serena cried out in agony, falling to the floor as the man hit her, his breath coming out in gasped as he bent down and whispered in Serena's ear.

"You will do what I say or pay the price," He seethed in Serena's ear.

Nodding again Serena slowly stood up and placed both hands up in the air. Soon she felt a soft material against her skin.

_Is he dressing me? _Was Serena's first thought, glad to have clothes on once more; she lifted her feet one at a time as he slid what felt like a skirt along her legs.

"Perfect, when I saw you in this number, I wanted to take you so badly," The man's husky voice whispered in her ear.

"What are you going to do with me?" Serena asked, she did not want to ask, but she had to know.

"I am going to make sure our night together is unforgettable," The man cooed, sliding his arms around her waist, bringing her back against his solid bare chest. Serena shuddered at the contact and she felt his arousal for her poke her bum, it was then that she realized that he was naked. Serena gulped, trying to find away out of this.

"Please, let me go, I won't tell anyone, please," Serena sobbed, feeling the man's hands slide under her shirt, going for her breasts. Both hands covered her breasts and started to roughly torment them, pinching them as they puckered.

"I knew you would like it rough," The man breathed in her ear.

Serena whimpered, angry at her body for betraying her like this.

"Please stop, no," Serena cried.

Serena brought up her left arm and while he was busy with her breasts, she elbowed him in the gut, he instantly let her go, and Serena stumbled away from him tearing off her blindfold. Light assaulted her eyes blinding her for a moment and when she tried to refocus her sight, he rammed her from behind, pinning her to the floor; the only thing that she could see was a flash of white. Serena's nose broke on impact, blood started to gush out, making her take some blood into her mouth, her breasts were pushed against the carpet, the man's heavy weight on her was making it almost impossible to breath.

"I told you not to do that, bitch," The man breathed, pushing more weight on Serena.

Serena cried out in pain, her voice reaching new heights. She couldn't remember when she was in more pain. Slowly the man climbed off of her, pulling her up onto her feet and dragged her over to the bed. He threw her onto the bed, grabbing her hands he forced them above her head; re-tying her hands to the head board.

With the blindfold off Serena was now able to see her captor and her eyes grew wide with shock, she could not believe he would do this, stoop so low as to kidnap her and force her to have sex with him.

"Diamond," Serena breathed, not believing her eyes.

"You know Serena, I was going to let you go after our little encounter, but you had to be a bitch and take off that stupid blindfold," Diamond seethed, "Now I am going to have to kill you once our time is over."

"Please Diamond, I won't tell anyone, let me go and I will forget this ever happened," Serena begged, afraid for her life.

"Don't you like the clothes I got you?" Diamond asked, ignoring her plea as he stocked around the bed.

Bewildered, Serena looked down and cried out as she saw that she was wearing her black see through shirt with the black roses over the breasts and the skimpy skirt.

"You stole my clothes," Serena gasped.

"I liked you in these clothes, if only you would have agreed to our deal and just have sex with me, none of this would have happened," Diamond rage, his hands in the air, his face red with anger. "But no, you had to deny me, no one denies me!"

Fire burned in his purple eyes and he stalk towards Serena. Fear gripped her heart as he slowly crawled upon her body, his lean firm naked body glisten in the bedroom light.

"I'm going to make you cry out my name in pleasure," Diamond moaned, searing her lips with his.

His lips were brutal, rough and demanding against hers; Serena did not have time to breathe before he jammed his tongue into her mouth, exploring and tasting her. Diamond moaned in bliss and his wandering hands paid attention once again to her breasts.

"You taste so good," He mumbled against her lips before capturing them again. Serena screamed into his mouth and was disgusted when small drops of her blood strolled down the side of her lips from her nose and she watched as Diamond pulled away to look at her face. Diamond dipped in and licked the blood off her.

"Even your blood taste good," Diamond laughed.

He brought his face back down to hers but did not kiss her lips which Serena was relieved for a moment, he brought his lips down, kissing her cheeks and then he started to trail small butterfly kisses down to her neck, which surprised Serena that he was being gentle, the gentleness brought Darien to Serena's mind, and how she wished that Darien was the one kissing her like this. Serena sucked in a deep breath as Diamond bit hard down on her collar; tears stung her eyes as he slowly started to go further down. He cupped her right breast and stared at the already puckered nipple, so round and pink, almost like a new blossomed flower. Sticking out his tongue he licked her nipple before taking the breast into his eager mouth. Serena whimpered as she felt something in the pit of her stomach. Her body was betraying her and no matter how hard she fought it she felt the wetness between her legs. Tears cascaded in waves down her blue eyes.

"Please no," Serena chanted over and over again.

So frightened Serena closed her eyes, she was too afraid to watch Diamond anymore, and she prayed for someone to save her, anyone.

"Darien, please help me," Serena whispered.

Diamond growled at hearing her words and stopped sucking on her breast. Pulling his mouth away he brought his left hand and slapped Serena across the face, making her bottom lip bleed.

"Don't you dare utter his name," Diamond hissed, "I want you to call my name!"

Serena screeched in pain, turning her head to the side.

"Call my name, bitch!" Diamond yelled again, forcing her to face him; he punching her in the right eye.

More screams echo throughout the room

"Diamond! Diamond!" Serena shouted, trying to avoid another hit.

Diamond calmed down and kissed her bloody lip and right eye.

"Don't make me mad," Diamond whispered in her ear as he started his trail of kisses.

Serena felt his wet kisses down her neck and chest, he stop once to kiss both breasts before he went lower, he circled his tongue around her belly button, making Serena shudder and squeak. Diamond mistook them as a good sign, while Serena wished for death, anything was better than being rape by Diamond.

With nimble fingers he slid down her skirt and tossed it away. Diamond smiled as he saw the wetness glistening in the light.

"I knew you would be willing," Diamond cooed, dragging his tongue along her vagina.

Serena gulped in air and jumped as she felt his hot tongue slide against her.

"No!" Serena cried out, trying to pull her legs together.

Diamond wolfishly smiled up at Serena, his hands on her legs, making sure they don't move.

"You still taste good, I am not sure if it is the fear or you, but you taste even better than before," Diamond laughed as he went back to Serena's core.

He captured her vagina with his mouth and started to suck. His hot tongue forcing her neither lips apart so he might get to her jewel, he clamped his teeth against her clit making her cry out but to Diamond it was a moan of pure bliss. Diamond hummed between bits and sucking, taking her clit into his mouth he grazed his teeth along the top before sucking it, hard and unrelenting. Honey poured from her and Diamond tried his best to lick every drop.

Serena breaths became labored and her body arched, she wanted to clamp her legs together but with Diamond's hold she could not move, she screamed and cried at her body's betrayal and sobs racked her body, never had she felt so dirty. Metalia made her do things and she had felt dirty once she had her body back, but it was nothing compared to how dirty she felt now, knowing she was in her body and it was still betraying her with his advances. Serena cried out as she felt his finger invade her hole and started to push in and out of her while he still sucked her. The coil in her belly became a flame and she tried to calm down her heated body but it was no use, she felt the coil spring and the fire became an inferno as she felt her release.

Diamond sucked harder as Serena came in his mouth and he did his best to drink and lick everything up. He pulled away from her vagina and Serena could see her liquid on his lips. She shuddered again.

"That was fantastic," Diamond said, huskily.

Serena could only cry and turn her head away from Diamond.

"Say my name again," Diamond demanded, covering her body with his again.

Serena quickly tried to close her legs but Diamond legs were quicker, pining them apart.

"Say my name Serena," Diamond demanded again.

"No!" Serena whimpered she couldn't take it anymore.

Diamond curled his right hand into a fist and smashed it against her rib, Serena cried out as she heard a crack, knowing that he had broken one of her ribs.

"Say it Serena or I will make sure that when I am done with you no one will recognize you," Diamond threatened.

"Diamond!" Serena yelled.

"Tell me you want me," another command passed his lips.

Serena held her breath and another punch fell on her stomach, making the air rush out of her lungs, "Take me," she sobbed, out of breath, Serena slumped in defeat.

Diamond fingers bruised Serena thighs as he positioned himself at her entrance. He rubbed his throbbing penis against her entrance so that her honey sweet juices coated his penis. As he was about to enter Serena a loud knock came at the door.

Diamond stopped as the knocking got louder. With a grumble from his throat he quickly got off of Serena and pulled on a pair of slacks from the floor.

"Stay here and don't say a word," Diamond breathed, kissing Serena one more time.

Diamond left the room and closed the door, leaving Serena alone, to her relief, but she knew it would not be long before he was back to finished raping her. Serena choked back another sob, trying to block out all the pain she was in. It wasn't until she heard two other voices in the other room that pulled her attention. She could hear a man say he was an officer and looking for a Serena Thompson. Serena knew they were here for her, now if only she could find away to drawl their attention. The only thing she could think of was scream.

Taking in a deep breath she screamed with all her might.

"Help! I'm in here! Please help me!" Serena cried over and over again.

Soon she fell silent, thinking that they did not hear her, no sounds came from the other room, suddenly the door opened and a red haired man poked his head in. Serena cried in fright at first, but when she saw the officer uniform, she sighed in relief.

"Help me!" Serena cried once more.

The officer rushed into the room and unbound Serena's arms and brought the bloody sheet from the bed and wrapped it around her naked form.

"Are you alright?" The officer asked.

"Now that you're here, yes, please I want to go home," Serena cried, hugging the officers as more tears escaped her eyes.

"We have to take you to the hospital first okay," The officer said; his voice tight and gruff, as if he too was holding back tears.

Serena tried to stand but fell back on the bed. It was the officer would picked her up into his arms and carried her out of the room. Serena saw Diamond lying on the floor, the other officer with wheat blond hair had his knee pushed into his back as he was cuffing Diamond. Serena shuddered, closing her eyes and lying her head against the officer's chest.

_00_

Darien rushed into the hospital and without waiting rushed up to the nurse's station and demanded Serena Thompson's room. Moments later Ilene and Sammy rushed through the door demanding the same thing.

"Are you family?" The nurse asked, looking to Darien and Ilene and Sammy.

"I am her mother and this is her brother and he is her boyfriend," Ilene explained, her face red from running.

"Okay, follow me," the nurse said.

The nurse scurried out from behind the desk and they followed her to the elevator. They quickly jumped into the elevator and the nurse pushed number four. Darien heart was beating hard against his chest. Sweat poured from his brow and he wondered what had befallen his princess. The elevator doors slid opened and they followed the nurse down the hall and she stopped in front of a door. Room 45C.

"I recommend that the boy stay outside," The nurse said, looking at Sammy.

Ilene nodded before following Darien into the room. Ilene and Darien drew in a deep breath as they saw Serena lying in bed, an IV planted in her skin. Her right eye was swollen closed. Her bottom lip split and puffy and her nose bandaged. Serena was dressed in a blue-green hospital gown and a white sheet covered her body. Ilene quickly rushed over to Serena and embraced her in a hug. Serena cried in pain and pulled away. Ilene stared down in shock.

"I'm sorry baby, where else do you hurt?" Ilene asked, afraid of the answer.

"My rib is cracked and I am sore all over," Serena whispered, tears coming to her eyes.

"Did, he Did he…" Ilene tried to asked but couldn't find the words.

"No, almost, if the officers had not come when they did, he would have," Serena confessed, "I tried to stop him, but he kept hitting me, I am sorry mom."

"No baby, it was not your fault, never think that, it was not your fault," Ilene cried, trying more gently to hold her daughter.

Darien just stood there in front of her bed, not knowing what to do, he was afraid to go near Serena; he didn't want to scare her just in case he reminded her of Diamond.

"Darien," Serena whispered, drawing her eyes away from her mother to Darien, "Do you still love me?"

A cry of pain escape Darien's mouth and tears fell from his eyes as he rushed to Serena's side. His heart broke by her words.

"I still and will always love you, I want to kill whoever did this to you," Darien huffed; he landed on his knees' by Serena's bed, taking her hands into his.

"It was Diamond," Serena whispered, averting her eyes.

"I know, Officer Halen told me sweetheart, they are going to charge him for attempted rape, assault and kidnapping," Ilene explained. "I called Darien."

A fire burned within Darien stomach and his midnight blue eyes deepened until it was almost black, he had to fight the fire within him not to walk out of the room and go down to the police station and murder Diamond, but he knew that Serena needed him and he was going to be there for her no matter what.

"Serena, baby, I called the girls and they will be here shortly, if you don't want to see them, just tell me," Darien said, he was happy that Serena was found and had called Rei and the girls to tell them the good news.

"No its fine, I miss the girls," Serena said, giving a half smile.

"I love you Serena, and I will never leave you, I will always be there for you," Darien confessed, kissing her hands. "You can always count on me."

That's it for this chapter, the story is almost done, one more chapter left, Hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review and by the way, I did cry when I wrote this, I hate rape and am glad this is only a story, no one should go through this in real life, it makes them afraid and scared of men and sex. It a emotional wound that takes a long, long time to heal, even with time, there are still nightmares that can plague the person, counseling does help and it is good to talk about it with close friends and family.


	10. Chapter 10: Peace At Last

Yah, I am done this story, this is my last chapter. Once I written chapter 9, this idea came into my head, so I had to get it down, thanks to all who have kept with me throughout this story. Loved all the reviews. Thanks again and now, on with the story.

**Chapter 10: Peace At Last**

It has been six months, six months since the trial. Six months since she had to repeat in words everything that happened to her in his room. Six months since Serena saw the pictures of her bruise and battered face and body that the officers had to take the night she was rescued. Six months since Diamond was sentence to four years in prison, where he was charged as a minor and not an adult, and as soon as he was released and turned eighteen his record will be sealed, giving him his life back. Serena's lawyer fought hard and long to trial him as an adult but with Diamond and his rich parents, they were able to sway the judge to charge him as a minor as long as he pleaded guilty. It was enough for Serena, knowing that he was behind bars, unable to get her. But the nightmares still plagued her dreams, she tried not to scream in the night waking a worried Ilene or Sammy, but sometimes she couldn't help it. In the black of night he would assault her dreams, his fingers would slither down her skin, his words would echo in her ear, fear gripping her stomach as sweat clung to her overheated body and another scream would escape her throat waking her from another bad dream. At times Serena felt overwhelmed with fear, afraid that he would come back, but as time went by it lessen. Ilene talked Serena into seeing a shrink three times a week. Ilene thought it best for the sake of her daughter, and with an eager husband they moved across town into a medium size house where everything was new and fresh. Serena was able to transfer schools and was surprised and happy that she was able to transfer to Rei's school. With Rei by her side she was able to walk the halls of the school and was able to make new friends. Everyday afterschool Serena and Rei would walk to the arcade to meet the girls and Darien, who in the first couple of weeks after the trial walked on eggshell afraid to touch Serena, afraid that she would reject him. It was Serena who first grabbed his hand and kissed his cheek one months after the trial. Darien was then able to hold her, cuddle her, but he kept his hands within eye sight.

"Six months," Serena breathed, sitting down at her usual table.

"Six month for what?" Darien asked, kissing her cheek.

"Since the trial," Serena whispered.

"Oh," was the only thing that Darien could say.

It was only the two of them in the arcade, Ami, Rei, Mina and Lita were off on a shopping spree that Serena did not have the heart for. She had called Darien and he was eager to meet her at the arcade. Now here they were, sitting in their usual booth, facing each other with the trial running through their heads.

"How are you feeling?" Darien asked, rubbing her back.

"Better, Dr. Jones says that I am coming along. The nightmares are fewer each night," Serena explained, leaning into Darien.

Serena started to fiddle with her hands, her thoughts far away. Darien noticed her nervousness and cupped her cheeks with both hands before bringing her in for a soft kiss, Serena sighed into the kiss, giving her strength.

"Can we go back to your place?" Serena asked; her voice low.

Darien's eyes brows shot straight up to his hair line, never had Serena asked him to take her to his place, and clearing his throat he nodded, unable to come up with words. Serena quickly jumped out of her seat, dragging Darien with her. It was a long walk to Darien and his father's small apartment but Serena did not mind. There were no words spoken between the couple; to occupied with their own thoughts to strike up a conversation. It was too long or too soon that they arrived at Darien's apartment. Unlocking the door Darien breathed in as he stepped inside and Serena followed nervously behind.

"Dad, are you home?" Darien called out.

No answer greeted him. Darien guided Serena into the empty living room and seeing that his father was not there. Darien quickly seated Serena down and checked the small apartment to see if his father was home, but again no one.

"I guess it's just you and me," Darien laughed, scurrying by Serena and into the kitchen, within minutes he came back out with drinks, handing one to Serena. "Orange juice."

Serena took a sip of her orange juice before setting it down on the coffee table.

"Serena can I ask you a question?" Darien asked, taking a seat next to her.

Serena nodded, staring into his midnight blue eyes.

"Why did you ask to come to my place?" Darien asked, avoiding her eyes.

"Darien, you been with me this whole time, you been my rock that I can lean on," Serena explained, tears in her eyes. "Without you I don't think I could of handle the trial and all the changes that have happened in my life, I love you."

Darien embraced her in a hug, whispering in her hair how much he loved her and wanted to be by her side forever.

"Darien, I think I am ready," Serena whispered into his chest.

"What?" Darien pulled away shocked, not completely understanding her words.

"Dr. Jones told me to move on with my life, and I want to. I want your touch, I want you to be my first Darien," Serena said, smiling.

"Really, but Serena, I can wait. We don't have to rush," Darien said, happy and scared at the same time.

"No, Darien. I want to," Serena smiled.

She cupped his strong jaw and brought his face down to hers; kissing him softly. The kiss soon became more demanding as Serena ran her hands over his chest going for his buttons and slowly undoing them. Darien wanted to push her away and wanted to tell her that she was not ready, but he couldn't, he couldn't face the pain in her eyes if he rejected her and his heart swelled at the fact that she wanted him to be her first. With shaky arms he wraps them around her waist bringing her closer to him, deepening the kiss. Serena moaned into the kiss, giving him access. Their tongue at war with each other but Serena came out on top, and she smiled into the kiss. Pulling away Serena stood up and held out her hand to a confused and bewildered Darien. Shaking his head he places his hand into Serena's and she guides him into his bedroom. Darien's breaths quicken; still not sure that they should go all the way, but with one look into Serena eyes, he was lost. Again he held her tight and claimed her lips both falling to the bed with Darien on top. Serena busy hands unbutton the rest of his shirt and tore it from his skin, throwing it onto the floor, Serena sucked in a breath, staring at Darien's beauty. His body was well sculpted and muscular, she made small circle on his tone stomach, making Darien moan in pleasure. Her soft petal lips fluttered small kisses on his chest to his neck before taking his lips once more. Darien's resolved broke and his hands assaulted her upper body, taking her shirt and bra off within seconds. He pulled away from her to study her body. Her skin was flushed pink from making out and to Darien she could not have looked more beautiful.

"Serena, you are so beautiful, I love you," Darien said again as he placed a small kiss at the base of her neck.

He trailed soft kisses down her neck and collarbone, soon he was staring at her breasts and he took her right breast into her mouth, only to hear a moan of approval from Serena. He nipped and sucked until the breast puckered and Serena arched her back in pleasure. Not wanting to ignore the left breast, he quickly switched breast and gave the same pleasurable attention to the left breast, while his hands played with the right. Louder moans floated in the air, Serena hands grabbed at his back and started to dig her nails into his skin, pulling him closer to her body. Darien pulled away from her right breast as Serena whimpered at the lost before he started to kiss his way down her stomach, he circled his tongue along her belly button and was going to go lower, when Serena's hands stopped him.

"What?" Darien asked, confused.

Serena did not say anything, just pulled him back up to her so she may kiss him again. She drowned in his kisses and knew in the back of her mind that she would not let him go down on her, because it still frightened her and it reminded her of Diamond. Instead Serena coaxed his right hand to unbutton her jeans and with her help they slid the jeans down her legs and off away from her body. Clad in only her underwear, Serena shivered in delight. With shaky fingers Darien places his right hand inside her underwear and strokes her vagina. Serena moans in pleasure and squirm on the bed. Serena unbuttons Darien's pants and pulled his pants and boxers down his legs and away from his body. Darien penis hardened when Serena took his penis in her hand and started to stroke him.

"Serena, are you sure?" Darien panted, knowing that if they go any further he would not be able to stop.

"Yes," Serena breathed, feeling a rush go through her body as Darien's skilled fingers found her jewel and started to play with her clit.

Serena rocked her body against his hand making him move faster as the heat swelled within her stomach. Serena gasped, feeling a wonderful sensation go through her body. It was a different feeling that she had with Darien then with Diamond, the feel of Darien's hands on her body made her heart race and made her body convulse in pleasure; it didn't disgust her like it did with Diamond, and there was no fear, and for once Serena felt whole. With one more touch of his skilled fingers she came, she cried out and grasped onto Darien's shoulder, letting go of his penis. She dug her nails into his shoulder riding the wave of bliss. Darien brought his mouth to hers as he pulled off her underwear and positioning himself in front of her entrance.

"Are you sure," Darien asked once again.

Serena nodded and sucked in a deep breath as Darien slowly entered her.

"Relax," Darien whispered; kissing her again.

Darien tried his best to kiss her until she relaxed as he tried to slip into her hot core; he reached her barrier and with one thrust he broke her barrier. Serena screamed in his mouth and dug her nails deeper into his back. He waited for a bit before he slowly started to move in and out of her. Serena sucked in a few quick breaths between kisses trying to adjust to the intrusion, but soon she felt the pleasure override the pain and she started to moan and rock against him. They created a rhythm and Serena kept up with his thrusts urging him to go faster. Sweat clung to their bodies as sweet moans and cries filtered through the air. The fire build within their bodies and with each thrust they were closer and closer to their peak. Harder and harder he rode her until her walls contracted and she cried out in ecstasy as she came. Darien was right behind her and with one last thrust he came within her. Their bodies quivered in the aftermath and Darien slowly pulled out of her; lying down beside her.

"So," Darien started to say, looking into Serena's blue eyes.

"I am glad that you were my first," Serena breathed, kissing his lips again.

"Me too," Darien said, kissing her again. "I love you."

Darien brought his blanket around them and they snuggled close together, neither of them wanting to let go. Their bodies too tired from their sexual act. Serena laid her head on his shoulder. Both starting to fall asleep within each others arms.

But before Darien drifted off to sleep, he kissed her hair and mumbled into her hair, "One day I am going to marry you."

Serena sighed in her sleep and for the first time, there were no nightmares plaguing her dreams, Darien's arms kept them at bay, the only dream that came to her were filled with Darien's sweet eyes and soft touches. Sighing again, she snuggled closer to Darien body.

The end. That's it, the story is done. Yah, a happy ending. I love a happy ending, hope you guys enjoyed the story and remember to review and tell me what you think.


End file.
